


晚霞

by FelixFelicis_PN



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 48,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis_PN/pseuds/FelixFelicis_PN
Summary: 私设众多的ABO，（大概）是会连载的中篇长度，更新时间不确定。在偏远城市长大的凑崎纱夏（Alpha）和从东京转学来的高中生名井南（Omega）在日本关西临海镇子上相遇的故事。同人创作请勿上升真人；遇到立场不同以及反感相关题材的情况请主动避雷；文笔极差，随便看看；谢谢！
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	1. 翅膀

蝉还没有开始叫，天却已经热起来了。

临海的小镇其实不像旅游宣传片里拍的那样，在这里压根没什么消暑的秘方可寻，人们遇到该出汗的气温也一样没辙，唯一一点好处可能是乡下卖的西瓜要稍微比东京那边的便宜些。凑崎想她哪天也许需要和父母好好商讨一下装空调的协议，但这个过于天真的想法一直没有得到落成，好不容易挣来的机会也被提前花掉了。

刚有一点起色的分数在简易测验的考核之下再次跌回了谷底，这被当作是在升学前的小小反叛让她的家长有些惊讶，虽然凑崎一直都不怎么热爱学习，可她显然是低估了春假的威力。她对着飘红的成绩单叹气，深知自己没有颜面再要求父母满足她的其他请求了，想安个空调的愿望也没有办法实现。

总之这个夏天她大概又要靠着冰镇大麦茶和电风扇才能勉强度过——这又有什么关系呢？学校安了空调就足够了，她也不是没有经历过类似的天气。

平时常出现的、能被当作象征她的灿烂笑脸也被气温封存在紧紧抿住的嘴角两侧。

凑崎努力地忽视掉从额间慢慢渗出来的汗水，在将错误归咎于房间里紧闭着的门窗以后，她主动地从铺好凉席的榻榻米上起身，没想到因为盘腿坐了太久——猛地站起来时尝到了某种令人不快的眩晕，定在原地深呼吸两下才缓过神来。

她强忍着那阵类似于小虫小口啃咬脚掌的酸麻刺痛，光足咚咚咚地走了几步靠近了墙壁，朝着解锁的方向旋动嵌在窗户上的木制把手。

透进室内的光线顷刻就在地板上投下了清晰的影子，应该越过海面而拂向她的微风没有应约而至。

午间时销声匿迹的气旋安静又沉默地为光秃秃的柏油马路添了不少热量。

她的房间占据了这栋小小平房的二楼，如果从窗口探出头去，就能看到隔壁的金属栏杆晃出来的刺眼反光——广告牌上印好了居酒屋的拿手料理。

凑崎因为负责管理社团活动的缘故回来得很晚，高校三年生放学的时间又总往后拖延，遇到在车站工作的父母值夜班的情况时她也难得自怨自艾，和老板混了个熟客的称谓。

未成年人不许喝酒，可如果对方开玩笑偷偷给她小杯子她也会接受。

凑崎低头时会不规矩地盛上一点梅酒——这个价钱不算在父亲为她贴的伙食费里面，算是老板大发慈悲的请客礼物——和用来果腹的炒乌冬面一齐咽进肚子里去。

她算不上是标准的好学生，受制于再过一年就要读大学的不可抗力因素，晚上也会例行公事地花时间看书，小说和课本都翻的那种。

那副光景总是异常相像，仿佛这么多天来从未发生过变化似的，反正凑崎就那样坐在椅子上，小腿在下面晃啊晃，一边撑着下巴思考问题，一边拿棱形的铅笔在草稿纸上画图。

凑崎想考大阪大学，她在Youtube上看到了那些大学生拍的宣传视频，觉得那特别吸引人，不过老师的表情已经提前预告了她大概考不上的结局。

无所谓的，凑崎不是那么在意，退一万步来说，只要出了冈山县就行，去大阪或者东京见见世面是她的梦想。

没有太多变节并且是周而复始的生活在进入夏季以后才有了些变化，游泳是这个季节限定的节目，凑崎若是闲着就会换上吸水的泳衣和朋友去海边，反正骑自行车也就十几分钟的路，大海就在她高中的隔壁。

几乎相当于渔民的生活习性让她能够不戴耳塞鼻夹也可以避免口腔进水。

母亲总有些担心，不许她跑得太远，毕竟青春期分化以前的凑崎看起来很容易被欺负，皮肤又白白净净的。父母的忧虑并不是不无道理，她是女孩子，曾经因为瘦弱的体型吃了苦头，放学以后被坏学生堵着要过零花钱，好在她心眼够大，也敢违背那些混混“不许告诉父母”的警告——既然他们都为她框定了范围，那她告诉老师不就行了吗？

高年级学生被长辈批评了以后果真没像威胁的那样来报复她，凑崎也因此没对那些欺凌太耿耿于怀，她懂事以后交了不少朋友，从这三言两语中获得了灵感，想起小时候的事以后还特意学了打架，在家对着空气呼呼地挥着拳头，但是那些实战向来都发生在男生中间，她没有机会施展身手。

总之凑崎一进中学就加入了社团。

即便她没什么运动天赋，还是希望自己能通过锻炼来说服母亲的保护欲，事实也不辜负她的苦心，家人的担忧果然随着时间的流逝减少了，凑崎终于不需要强制性地向谁证明自己的体能，而且不知是不是受了从小就不服输的性格影响，她成了家里唯一的例外，在十五岁的那年居然分化成了Alpha。

因为父母全都是Beta、就连镇上也没什么Alpha身影的缘故，凑崎饶是再机灵也没想到另一种性征会降临在自己身上，她花了很长时间才习惯自己身上的那股新味道。

父亲怕她吃亏，凑崎是被捧在手心里长大的孩子，事务处发放的宣传单又写得不够清楚。他瞒着妈妈买了一台二手电脑，方便凑崎在因特网上查到有关第二性别的注意事项。

凑崎至少算得上省心，不需要花钱买药剂克制发情，只要不碰到那类和她一样稀缺的人——比如Omega，她就能一直平安无事地忍耐着性欲。

如果碰到了…做一次也许也可以吧，这种互利互惠的事情大概没有坏处。

烦人的月经因为性征的分化再也没有造访过她，而且Alpha的信息素有威压，问题青年的挑衅也在她升入高中以后销声匿迹了——就算真的要找凑崎麻烦，她也不会怕，反正碰到实在打不过的坏人的话，她还可以夹着尾巴逃跑。

三年级的学习已经开始一周，她变得忙了些，却主动挑起了负责田径部后勤工作的担子。

凑崎早些时候就混到了部长的位置，因为要升学才降了一个级别，现在退出有些对不起曾经的功夫——而且也有同学在老师面前包庇她，学业似乎就显得没那么重了。

但照理来说，在每个学年的第一个星期结束以前，孩子们还是需要为未来提供一些诚心的。

可是凑崎已经对着作业发了很久的呆，她从抽屉里找到还缠着几根头发的皮筋，然而即使是扎起了高马尾也热。

再这样拖下去，她又要抄别人的答案了。

凑崎决定干脆地解决问题、跑去衣柜那边翻出一条抽绳裤：黑色的带子被她系了个结，过于宽松的裤腰才不至于顺着侧胯往下滑。

她拉开门出来，要去杂物间找风扇。钥匙就被搁在玄关附近的金属挂钩上，她取了那把银白色的，紧接着穿过大门左手边的那条走廊，无可奈何地暴露在烈阳的底下，刚刚才换上的干燥衣衫被一点点浮在皮肤上的汗液染得像是能被照出透明的光点，背部的蝴蝶骨迎着闪烁的频率忽隐忽现。

凑崎以最快的速度赶到目的地，准确地拧动门把。

南北朝向的小屋用了很清凉的方式欢迎她，过冷的气流从那些用水泥填着的缝隙往外渗，石砖砌好的小屋隔绝了恼人的热量，托了父母经常打扫卫生的福，她才没有被本该累积得几尺高的灰尘呛得咳嗽。

凑崎眯着眼睛在众多物什里寻觅自己想要的那件宝贝，发现电风扇被摆在倚着墙角的置物柜顶层，一定是父亲放上去的——她拖了把椅子，小心地站在上面维持平衡，踮了脚才将它取了下来。

回房以后凑崎洗了个澡，和水蒸气一同闷在浴室里叫人难受得很，风扇已经在吱呀呀地扭着头运作了，她出来时在肩上搭着吸水的毛巾，头发也还是湿漉漉的。

不过凑崎没管，水滴蒸发带走的热量在某方面来说是帮上了她的忙。

凑崎穿着背心坐在摊开了作业薄的书桌前面，鼻尖有些微微地泛红——可能是洗澡时被水温烫的，反正这显得她有几分少见的怯意——她好像在思考什么复杂的东西，却不是和学习有关的。

Alpha叹了口气，忍不住在涌动着的心绪作用之下抬头去望窗外的那片景色。

天气始终很好，云比起往常更加安谧地在数千米的高空之上漂浮，天也蓝得不可思议，很像是人为营造出的布景。

小城市里缺少那些有意思的新鲜事，这个夏天好像还会和往常一样无聊。

匆匆而过的高中时代也没什么特别美好的回忆，升入三年级之前她还期待着下午三点就放学的规定，现在就连本该拥有的最后一份悠闲也享受不了了。

她到底快乐吗？

凑崎是知足的人，当然知道谜底，即便她生活在一个花上不到一天时间就能骑着自行车逛完的镇上。

她的学习成绩不怎么好、每天做不成多少事，任务也一般都留到截止期限前几个小时才完成，但她好歹也在压力没那么大的环境下熬过了两个学年。

其实按得到了爱意的分量来看，凑崎也没有理由不满，父母和朋友都绕着她转。

她还谈过恋爱呢，高一就瞒着家长早恋了，和隔壁班一个叫由纪的女孩子在运动会上看对了眼，偷偷嘴对嘴地接吻，可惜后来因为性格实在不合的原因不欢而散。

分手是她鼓起勇气提的，凑崎现在回忆起这番既饱满又空虚的光景，觉得那些画面也离自己远了。

她不是那么清醒，童年时保有的纯真被逐渐长大的、一种类似于忧郁的矫情笼罩了。

凑崎变得多愁善感，却没办法和太多人分享这种矛盾的心绪。

有时她觉得自己被困在了这里，有时又深深地依恋着自己从小到大所交好的所有人，不舍得和他们分开。

不过现在考虑这种问题有点太夸张了，凑崎决定先应付燃眉之急，中心试验拿到好成绩她才能有资本接着往下谈未来。

而且最近她遇到了转机，虽然那个转机好像也和她没有太多关系。

凑崎垂着眸子，在看自己从包里翻出来的棒棒糖，塑料包装纸被她捏得沙沙响。

乡下买不到这个牌子的糖果，反正她从没见过。

有点舍不得，又有点好奇——

最终凑崎抽出了黏着糖果的环保纸杆，将它含在嘴里，味蕾立刻将迸发出来的酸甜因子传进了她的大脑。

酸奶口味的。

凑崎想着自己这下总该能集中精力了，便按习惯拿着铅笔在地理书上涂涂改改，写错了就用橡皮擦磨掉，但一直没办法定下心来细细思索其中道理，才学会的知识看着笔记也想不出个大概。

她不耐烦地啧了啧嘴，因为含着东西的缘故，抱怨的声音也有些模糊不清。

圆形的糖果抵着她洁白的牙齿，从一边骨碌碌地滚到了另一边，凑崎的腮帮鼓起，像个在山野里寻觅了很久才终于抢到了松果的松鼠。

凑崎握着笔杆，动作迎来了一会儿类似于言语沉默的停顿。

机械的叶片裹挟了携带水雾的凉风，在屋子里钻来钻去，沿着衣服的下摆紧紧贴着她的皮肤。

凑崎的目光落在练习册上，却忘记了那些亟待完成的题目。

她的眉毛不自觉地拧在一起，只在空白的纸张上一笔一划地写着什么——凑崎字迹好看，那些笔画排列整齐得像是能受检阅的小士兵。

写了个姓氏而已，这名字催促着凑崎回过神来，她的架势就像答错了题目的学生一样慌张，一下又将它擦掉，于是原本整洁的那一块地方立刻浮现了铅灰色的压痕。

怪突兀的。

*

有孩子转学来了他们学校，三年级一共就四个班，她不偏不倚地被分到了凑崎的班上。

新学生自我介绍的时候她在犯困。

前一个晚上凑崎熬夜背了会英语，脑子里全是像蚂蚁一样的字母，她勉力好奇地撑着眼皮盯着讲台上的人，睁了圆溜溜又带着倦意的眼睛。

他们的教室靠海，晨时窗户大开，带着咸味的微风让她胸前的领带也轻轻地跟着晃动。

“新面孔”拿着粉笔在黑板上写了几个娟秀的字，说话细声细气的，凑崎因为成绩不好坐在后面， 听也听不清，反正猜到这流程无非是复述一遍名字、再简单地交代了自己原先从哪儿来的。

名井的腿很细，走路的时候裙摆会小幅度地飘起来。

凑崎和同学们关系好是事实，追求新鲜的习惯也不是一天两天就形成的，但她绝不是那种爱窥探其他人隐私的龌龊之辈，没那么关心与名井同学相关的八卦，但东京来的女孩本来就有话题度，名井即便是不说话、就当个哑巴，存在感也实在是太强。

新同学见面第一天还分了棒棒糖给他们做礼物，凑崎也不免被这一来二去的讨论影响了，经过她座位时也总是不自觉地偷看她。

确实漂亮。

名井留着黑色的头发，发尾垂在肩上，好像以前是有烫过的，末梢有些微微地曲卷。

漂亮孩子的五官也清秀，脸上干干净净的，校服总是穿得一丝不苟，裙子的褶皱也像熨过一样整齐。

凑崎没和名井说过几句话，确切地说，是一句都没有。

座位是按名次排的，凑崎坐在教室正中间的很后面是不成文的规矩了，而名井靠着窗户那一侧的墙壁，两个人隔得很远。

转学生在这边也只要待一年——也许是出此原因，名井没有刻意去和谁交朋友，下课了也只是在原地休息，她要么就埋头写东西，要么就望着窗外作沉思状。

凑崎很好奇她能看到什么景色，还能看得那样津津有味。

她找不到理由去接近她，因为凑崎玩得好的朋友大都与她“同流合污”——也就是说他们都集中在她座位周围。

一声招呼不打就接近看上去像是另一个世界里的人，图谋不轨的企图太明显了，就算凑崎反复强调她的心思没有多么不纯。

她和谁都是自来熟，但名井安静得过分，她也迟迟找不到和她打招呼的机会。

不过好在她闯祸闯得多，在第不知道多少次被老师点名批评以后凑崎瑟瑟地缩着脖子，努力不让那点无动于衷的嚣张破灭，却在心里庆幸自己拥有大难不死的福气。

凑崎不自觉地去看名井的背影——希望对方好歹也能在老师的怒吼之中知道了她是哪门子人物。

*

名井的家境大概不错，这是凑崎观察她几天以后得出来的结论。

拿自制便当作午饭的学生很少，她算是一个，凑崎有时懒得去排队，也会在早上出门前买便携的饭团吃，或者是用环保纸袋装着母亲在进行邻里交流时被友情赠予的熟玉米棒。

凑崎碰见过她待在教室里午休，但那个时候也没办法营造出两人独处的环境，她的视力勉勉强强合格，最多也只能发现名井似乎特别喜欢吃番茄酱——那些红彤彤的液体总不可能是血吧。

凑崎偶尔幼稚地为自己洞悉了名井的习惯而高兴，虽然这不过是无足挂齿的小事，但她目前一定是这个班上最了解她的人。

胜打断了她的自豪以及算得上是闲暇的午餐时间，他站在门口喊她。

“山田老师叫你去一趟办公室。”

“这个时候吗？”凑崎瞪大眼睛，倒数第二口了，她努力地把已经只剩下紫菜和米饭的残渣往喉咙里咽，希望是胜弄错了，却绝望地得到他口中那句肯定的答复。

老师应该也要午休的——

她慢吞吞地折好包装纸，心里猜到谈话的内容绝对和她的成绩脱不开干系。

凑崎拖沓着步子上了一层楼，又拉开了走廊尽头的推拉木门，在进去之前她好好地整理了脸上的表情。

“您找我吗？”凑崎在班主任眼皮子底下还是装出一副很听话乖巧的样子，即使她在路上偷偷地骂了他几句。

“你来了，”山田取了眼镜，他隔壁桌的老师不见了踪影，于是那把椅子就成了凑崎的临时座位：“坐。”

凑崎的小腿很自然地交叠在一起，山田看她又翘起二郎腿，却没有多说她，而是先用意有所指的谈话切入正题。

“最近社团的事情多吗？”

“还好，”她也没有要撒谎的理由：“比起以前轻松很多。”

山田若有所思地点点头，似乎是在考虑什么。

他的喉结上下滑动了一次，凑崎想他是不是有重要事情要宣布，不过老师的语调突然一转，氛围随之变得没那么严肃。

“现在还想考去大阪？”

他眼角的皱纹堆在一起，这笑容倒不像是在嘲讽她，不过凑崎也不知道自己爽快地承认下来会不会被善意地羞辱。

她曲着手指，掌心轻轻地按在椅子的边缘，犹豫了一会儿，还是迂回地表明了真心。

“有点想。”

“嗯…”山田用食指敲敲桌子，不无真诚地向她提建议：“我有一个好消息和一个坏消息。”

凑崎眨眨眼，在思索这话的含义，她是悲观的乐观主义者，所以不迟疑地作出了选择。

“坏消息。”

“如果参加中心试验的话…”

山田左手边那摞册子最上面的那本是凑崎的，老师给她抽出来，当着她的面就开始翻。

“很难考上好大学。”

书页被红得很刺眼的“X”符号占领了，几乎找不到象征着正确的圆圈圈。

凑崎早有预料，她眼神飘忽，心虚地有点想回避这个问题，态度因此变得极其不端正、没怎么认真听，思绪也走到很远的地方去了。

她看到那个铅灰色的印记还留在这页纸的上面，而那个姓氏的主人正待在教室里，不知道午饭吃完没有。

停顿的时间太长了，凑崎从胡思乱想中不那么自然地脱了身，察觉到沉默有些尴尬。

“那好消息是…”

好在山田老师也没有很在意她的异常，只当作学生是有些伤心。

“要不要考虑一下体育专业？”

——诶？

她的眉心轻轻跳了跳，被这话吸引了注意力。

“田径部的副部长，”山田老师给她举例：“运动会上也有很好的成绩。”

“你也知道升学的压力大，还要和更厉害的学生竞争，要懂得利用自己的强项。”

他的游说有些诱人，可凑崎并没有很快就做出决定，她沉吟两声才重新开口，显得有些为难。

“可是…”凑崎停顿了一下：“我好像不怎么喜欢体育。”

这话让老师有点吃惊。

“那你还次次都报名比赛？”

总不可能说出她不想要父母担心自己的那点愚蠢自尊。

“因为班上的同学好像没什么积极性，”凑崎选择了一个中立的借口：“我又是田径部的。”——负责打头阵——可她没明说。

“但是成绩确实很好，”山田依了规矩要做学生的工作，一切也都是为了提高录取率而努力的铺垫，他这么几天来来回回地研究他们的资料，因此记得凑崎创下的那几个惊人记录：“拿到全国的体校去比也是不错的。”

看凑崎不回答，山田的身子向后倾了倾，换了种提问的方向。

“你讨厌体育吗？”

运动完以后心情会好一些，她过旺的精力也在跑步以后得到了正常的消耗，不至于晚上和天花板干瞪眼而失眠。

凑崎摇摇脑袋，就像确认自己不喜欢体育一样，她也能很简单地确认自己不讨厌它。

“你有天赋，”山田试图找这个作突破口：“Alpha的体能超于常人，如果你愿意试试的话…”

“如果Alpha都这么想，那肯定也有很优秀的学生和我一起报名体育考试，”她极有远见地打断了老师：“我可能不会厉害到哪里去。”

山田知道这一点，不过他没想到凑崎也会担忧这个问题。

可是档案上都写得清清楚楚了，凑崎是他们年级唯一的Alpha，他不舍得放过这个人才。

“先思考一下，”山田摆出一副老师做派：“有一个好机会的话，肯定是要争取的。”

“嗯。”他听见凑崎应下来，但不知道她到底听进去没有。

山田用不是很张扬的目光扫视着凑崎，想从她身上看出什么能证明她是Alpha的东西，但是他并没有闻到所谓的信息素，也看不出来很明显的第二性征。

如果说一定要找到什么异常，那就是凑崎异常得漂亮，也异常不服管。

“如果早点下决心，就能早点训练，”山田最后努力了一把，指出了关键：“天赋和努力都很重要。”

凑崎很少和老师进行这样的谈话，以往她都是犯了错被批评的那个。

“谢谢老师，”她抬起脑袋看他：“我会好好考虑的。”

“好。”谈话好像也就只能进行到这里了，山田打算让她回去，又突然想到了什么。

“你可以帮我把这个搬走吗，”他拍拍那摞班级同学的作业：“不用发，放在讲台上就行。”

她想趁机开溜，还没有找到办法拒绝老师的请求，脑海里一下灵光乍现，计划出了一个没那么有道德心的歪主意。

“没问题。”

凑崎绕过靠背椅，挪到桌子那边去将它们抱在怀里，顺便拿上了自己的那本。

“那我回教室了。”

“去吧，”山田捏了捏鼻梁，可能是打算闭目养神：“辛苦了。“

她腾了单手抵住作业薄的底，轻轻关上了老师办公室的大门，却没有马上进到教室里。

毕竟还有窗户能暴露她的行径，凑崎快步走到山田的视线范围之外便立马蹲下去。

她低着头，在一个一个地翻同学的作业，派头很像是电影里演的那种间谍。

胜、哲也、相原、千春…

三十来个人，搜寻的工程量并不大，何况还有学生没交作业。

找到了。

凑崎很得意地扬起眉毛。

工整的三个汉字写在封面的左下角，它的主人没有用花里胡哨的贴纸做额外装饰——看上去就是她的风格。

凑崎莫名其妙地想笑，忍不住打开看了看。

和她完全是天差地别的分数，每道题目的标号那都是老师用红笔划的圆圈。

凑崎咂舌，不知道是被她好看的字迹震惊还是被她几乎是全对的作业震惊。

她倒是有点不忍心下手了，可是老师苦口婆心的劝告和他那套要懂得抓住机会的理论很不合时宜地在她耳边响了起来。

凑崎经过卫生间时，名井的作业已经被她单独挑出来拿在手上。

她环顾四周发现没人，凑了几步走上前去，嘴里也念念有词，真诚又恶劣地朝她道歉。

凑崎拧开水龙头，快速地让水花在那本漂亮的本子上留下了显眼的印记，她怕名井要午休，坏事得逞以后就赶着往回走。

还好…名井同学又在对着窗户发呆。

凑崎听了山田老师的话，将作业堆在讲台上，手里捏着两个作业本，一本是她的，一本是名井南的。

只是几步路就能走到她的座位边上，凑崎觉得这距离像是两颗星球之间隔着的光年。

“名井同学…”她说完才意识到自己的尾音有些虚弱，连忙在她回过头之前挺直腰板，露出一副不怎么愧疚的气场。

她们的目光第一次交汇，凑崎忽地察觉到了某种气味，隔得近了她才有反应，发现好闻的味道就环在名井的周围。

凑崎形容不出来，她对气息向来敏感，只知道那不是特别纯净的皂质香味，也不像从城市里来的人会刻意喷的香水。

她突然有些无所适从，望着她黑漆漆的眸子失了言语，刚刚想到的开场白全部胎死腹中。

靠近她上唇一点点远的地方…有颗非常秀气的小痣。

可能是因为凑崎半天不说话，名井的视线越过了对方用身形掩着的那东西，想弄清她的来意。

“怎么了？”

她开口的话像柔软的刺，缱绻却又凶狠地扎着她的耳朵，凑崎一瞬间感觉到劈里啪啦的电流正在往奇怪的地方奔涌。

“老师刚刚给我的时候…”

在路上她还担心自己的主动会不会显得谄媚，现在却显得多此一举了——凑崎连看都不敢看她，只能努力地平复自己的呼吸，希望不要被名井发现任何异常。

“不小心打翻了水杯…”她本想把编的谎理直气壮地复述一遍，却不可避免地变得支支吾吾：“就变成……这样了。”

名井也没有对这个奇怪的突发事件置评，顺势从她手中接过本子，看样子应该是要检查里面的内容。

凑崎在眼角里瞧见她关上封面，听到她客套的道谢。

为了阻止某种东西的干扰，她憋着气，强忍着涌上心头的、因为太过兴奋而升起的恶心感觉。

“嗯。”凑崎从喉咙里挤出一声应，额前甚至有些发麻。

她想从那片香甜的气味中挣脱出来，在离开时都忘了借用了名井的视角，只匆匆地瞥了一眼窗外，看见湛蓝色的大海上正泛着阳光的碎片。

凑崎慌不择路地回了座位，赶紧往下坐。

她有些尴尬地扯了扯短裤的下摆，纤细的小腿显得有点僵硬，刚刚还吊儿郎当的人不知出于什么原因竟紧张地绷着肌肉，很规矩地并拢腿坐着。

凑崎在椅子上扭了扭屁股，试图寻找没那么难受的姿势，但怎么都觉得不自在。

她咽了咽口水，打开离自己最近的书来分散注意力，是手上的那本练习册——内容也是错得一塌糊涂的版本。

凑崎果不其然地在空白的纸张上看到了被她写下“名井”却又擦除的痕迹。

她啪地一下合上本子，这响声把坐在前面的人吓了一跳。

*

这么些天学校北门前的那条路在施工，凑崎原先最常选择的路线被封死了，她只能往远的方向走，进了学校才能把自行车停在另一处隐秘的塑料棚顶之下。

凑崎还在考虑要不要学体育，一到这种要作出重大决定的时刻她就心烦得很，甚至不按规矩参加社里一周三次的基础训练，天天翘班。

明明也没怎么好好学习，凑崎却装出幅很忙的样子。

不过她本来就是前辈，也没有谁能说她的不是。

周末的前一天是要清点器械仓库的日子，好朋友也会提前取消共同回家的邀约，凑崎揣了钥匙，在漫长的几十分钟里硬熬。

最后一堂课是国语，她就这门课学得最好，还是一样喜欢走神。

快要下雨了。

灰暗又沉滞的乌云飘在外面，闪闪浮动的微弱光粒在教室里缓慢地跳跃，拉出了几条不明显的轨迹。

她百无聊赖地转笔，试图从琐碎的小动作里找到消耗时间的秘方。

后排学生的态度几乎都和她一样，老师早就习惯了，都不怎么管他们。

凑崎也是。

她在折角的书本上写字，但内容都是和课程没什么关系的抱怨。

还有一刻钟就能走了，阴沉沉的天空黑得更加彻底，她伸手在桌膛里摸索，找到了一把提前就放在这位置的雨伞。

凑崎轻轻地抬起眼皮，有些刻意地捉住那个显得很是单薄的身影。

名井好像不会累，她依然挺着腰，身子朝前倾，右手手肘抵在课桌上缓缓移动，可能是在记笔记。

凑崎扁扁嘴，低下头看了一眼自己的课本。

快点下课。

她感到心烦意乱：心理暗示的作用太强，从凑崎第一次闻到名井身上的信息素以后，那样陌生又诱人的香味因子就像是沾在她鼻腔的黏膜之上，怎么甩都甩不掉。

该不该和她说，又要不要表明身份？

凑崎无声地摇头，一次又一次地推翻这个假想。

虽然不知道名井有没有发觉她身上的味道，但也许她早就看出来她是Alpha了，这压根就不是秘密，她跑过去要干嘛呢。

我是Alpha，然后——

难道她要很兴奋地握着名井的手，再欣喜地告诉对方她是自己见到的第一个Omega吗？

她懊恼地抓抓头发，因为太用力而不小心揪下几根，轻微的刺痛让她出于本能地咧开嘴角。

凑崎将手心摊开，凑到眼前一拳远的距离那。

她盯着分叉的发尾，再次无可避免地联想到名井那样柔顺的、墨黑色的头发，那是和这种偏棕的浅色截然不同的感觉。

凑崎努力地想删除掉存放在脑海里的、有关Omega习性的知识——比如她们在发情期的时候会有多浪荡，甘美的肉体又有多吸引人——却怎么都没办法成功。

她想起网路上那些用着糜烂滤镜的性爱片，以及在被拍摄的镜头底下、从女优嘴里吐出的呻吟，不免带着恐惧深深地吸了几口气。

名井很安静，大概是哪个富人家里的乖乖女，成绩也好，不惹事的性子肯定很招老师喜欢，过不了多久就会成为大家的谈资，尽管现在也是。

她无法想象那样淫乱的渴望会降临在她身上。

凑崎低下头，更努力地写写画画，阻止自己的意志力在毫无进展的意淫之中溃败。

铃声一响她就提着在课上收拾好的包，等到老师说完最后一个字就头也不回地、像是逃兵一样地冲出了教室。

因为下雨的缘故，田径部将训练场地移到了地下跑道，凑崎一边咚咚地踩着台阶下去，一边听到那些乱七八糟的脚步声愈发地清晰，在这其中夹杂着几声刺耳的哨音。

低年级的学生比她早一个小时放学，他们现在大概已经练了很长一段时间了，只有最后两组人马在做冲刺跑，也不知道效率究竟怎么样。

凑崎看了几眼，认出这批队员是要在八月份参加全国高等学校综合体育大会的学生，她得等着他们练完才能收拾散落一地的信号杆。

凑崎摘下单肩包，将它抛在这些孩子们的书包上面，这样它们就能帮她的书包垫出一个干净的柔软平面。

“凑崎前辈！”负责当学生教练的在跑道对面朝她招手，手掌作喇叭状抵在唇边，应该是在和她问好。

她向他点头，就当是回应。

凑崎一般都会穿跑鞋，衣服也适合运动，她径直走到训练架前抽了一根弹力带——因为经费不足，握把都已经掉色了。

久坐的僵硬被简单的热身驱除，她这才舒服一些，在后辈们纷纷借用休息的机会去补充水分时朝着负责读表的部长走过去。

“这届新生还不错，”昌彦给她指板子上记录着的前三名，象征了速度的那几个数字确实表明可喜的成绩：“有希望突围。”

凑崎点点头，手指扫过用原子笔誊写的蓝色字迹，知道今天的训练已然到了尾声。

昌彦招呼队员原地解散以后和她侃日常，不过他也准备走了。

“最近很忙吗？”

刚刚还闹成一片的地下空间瞬间静了下来，只能听见两人的谈话声。

“还行。”凑崎将那几个标志桶叠在一起，不整齐的噪音撞到墙壁以后发出了“哐当”的回音。

“那怎么没看你来训练？”他诚实地问她：“教教那群新人呗。”

凑崎皱着眉头，闷热的气流里夹杂着的那股汗臭味让她很难受，就连袜子也被跟着大风乱飘的雨滴弄湿了，湿嗒嗒地黏着她的脚底板。

她想赶快回家。

“在体育课上学就行了，”凑崎边打开铁门上的老式锁边说话：“老师都会教。”

“那你是从老师那学到的？”

她翘起嘴角，从鼻子里哼出几声笑。

“当然是，”凑崎回答他：“要不然呢？”

昌彦猜他肯定又被骗了，凑崎总是说这些亦真亦假的话来寻他的乐子。

“以前你怎么没说过。”

“你又没问。” 她耸耸肩膀，瞟了一眼站着没动还在原地傻愣愣的男生，下巴轻轻地朝着暗室抬起了一个微妙的角度。

“过来帮忙。”

“我…”他还有事，赶着给在教室里自习的女朋友送伞，但凑崎没等他辩解就已经进去了，她的话他不好不听，而且一起做事的话速度也会快些，花不了多长时间。

昌彦咽下借口，承担起工具的人职责，跟着前任部长一起进到器械室里去。

凑崎登记数字，确认了没有缺斤少两的情况以后在空白的格子里潇洒地签下了自己的名字。

出来的时候她才能好好地呼吸，那里面实在是太闷了，虽然外面也烧着梅雨季节里最常见的温度，但宽阔的操场怎么说都还是要比封闭环境更好些。

雨势小了，不过昌彦并没有和她往一个方向走。

“那边不是在施工吗？”她想起被挖得一塌糊涂的路面，好心提醒他别弄错。

“我要回教室一趟，”昌彦和凑崎说了原因：“你先去就是。”

分别前他顺便再次问了凑崎下周来不来训练，而她机灵地转了转眼睛，依然只是抛出了个模棱两可的回应。

塑料棚顶底下的自行车数量没怎么减少，可能有人看到下雨就决定走回家了，不过凑崎不怕，她有用单手就能骑车的技能。

她踢开脚撑，偏着头夹着雨伞的银色金属握杆，抓住了车把以后才用左手好生地撑起了它。

好像太傲慢了，凑崎趁这时机反省了一下自己刚刚的态度，却还是没有下定决心主动去找未来的方向。

她自暴自弃地劝慰自己不要太心急，也许要等到时间再往后推移一会，那个答案才会慢慢浮现出来。

凑崎扶着把手往前走，侧门很小，她使了点力气才让轮胎跃过门槛，还和头发白花花的门卫保安（其实就是个上了年纪的老头子）问了好。

有些学生经常在后门的公交车站等车，但是她很少往这边回家。

现在已经比较晚了，学校本来就没招太多人，低年级的学生全部走了个干净，她在仓库里折腾的那段时间里，三年级的朋友估计也不剩几个了。

因为下雨的缘故，平时只算有点人气的站台就更是冷清清的。

凑崎将包换了一个比较舒服的角度背着，这辆车的车头本来是有铁制篮子的，但她嫌弃那样式，就自作主张地拆了，装了个便携照明灯。

在跨上车座以前凑崎抬了头，想研究一下这里的路面情况，却突然发觉她本以为是空荡荡的公交车站台那竟然坐了一个人。

就要依了惯性俯冲着驶上马路了——凑崎连忙按住了刹车，虎口因为这个突兀的动作微微发红，而轮胎磨擦地面的声音被噪杂的雨点盖住。

除了溅脏她裤脚的泥点之外，这个小失误并没有带来什么很大的动静。

凑崎眯着眼睛看，透过用雨水做的帘子窥见了那个身影，惊喜却又不无担忧地发现她好像一直在等着类似的巧合发生。

这象征着什么呢？

凑崎以自问自答的姿态自我说服，不认为自己能找到其他理由去为了这一幕而欢欣。

她悄悄地望着名井，不免认为一切自作多情的现象可能真的费洛蒙作怪，要么被雨水冲淡洗涤了的信息素气味为何在此刻又若有若无地萦绕在她鼻尖。

车轱辘滴着水的痕迹兀自地在这片干燥的地面上留下了踪影——

凑崎像自寻死路似地将自行车推到名井跟前。

后者感觉到了Alpha的靠近，或者说是凑崎在不自觉地释放信息素，没有办法，她不是很想努力控制，便心满意足地看到Omega依着古老的规则被她影响，抬起头看她。

名井的头发湿了，应该说她全身的情况都不是很乐观，温婉秀隽的眉眼也沾着蒙蒙的迷雾。

少女几缕黑色的头发依了精巧的下颌线弧度贴在脸颊侧边，好在情况不是特别严重，而且被浇湿了的人最开始没那么快感觉到冷，名井嫣红的唇瓣正在为这个观点佐证。

像一只被淋湿了皮毛的猫。

凑崎有种错觉，似乎自己伸出手，名井就会乖乖地靠近她，轻轻地弯着脖颈蹭她。

手背突然一下像是着了火，一道蜿蜒曲折的热潮隔绝了又湿又闷的倦躁，天幕降下的洁白牙齿不停地落在遮雨的台子上，磕出一波一波噪杂的响声——那种过于爽快却又辛辣的疼痛逼迫她英勇地选择了占据主导权的决策。

“没带伞吗？”

说话的声音无可避免地变得沙哑，凑崎没有刻意地清嗓子，感觉名井望过来的目光奇迹般地比一切柔韧的水生植物还要更加温软，它们伸展着枝叶，悠悠翩卷地往她的眼睛里沉。

名井不动声色地蹙起了眉头，没有依着不速之客的意思。

Alpha居高临下地握着伞柄俯视她，那种令人不快的自大——哪怕是不经意的，都让她的心底泛起难以抑制的、类似于厌恶的嫌弃。

她偏转了视线，却忍受了下去，她一直都很习惯这种难以逾越的臣服关系，即便对方的目的是要使她难堪。

多此一举的问题，名井还是回答了。

她轻轻地嗯了一声，低着头看自己露在外面的脚趾。

“噗”的一下，然后是伞骨抖落的动静。

簌簌坠下的水滴拍在她的凉鞋边上，激得名井脚背的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“别感冒了。”

年轻善言但总在她面前沉默的Alpha体贴地调转了把手的方向，要把伞给她。

名井有点惊讶，但只是一点，她很快地反应过来，对凑崎道出了她倔强等待的理由。

“我不急着回家。”

凑崎的好奇真是自然地从眼睛之中流泻出来的，她好整以暇地看着这个所谓的优等生。

名井确实没有在乡下生活的经验。

明明已是春夏之交的日子了，她也不备着伞。

“这个季节的雨会下很久，”凑崎不太会那些河谷积雨云的理论，只和她谈经验：“你等到明天也不一定停。”

名井还在踌躇，凑崎却害怕再这样磨蹭下去可能要面对更加难办的天气。

万一打雷就惨了。

凑崎强硬地将那把纯黑的雨伞塞给这个看上去孤零零又显得脆弱的Omega。

她们的手短暂地碰到了一起，凑崎长长的睫毛为此轻颤了两下，强迫自己和她分开。

必须要走了。

她往后退，拉起了那辆白色的、却又在长年累月的磕碰之中被刮得露出了金属涂层的车架，同时也希望名井能听她的话早早回家。

名井抿着唇，这样冒昧的搭讪没有让她反感，但也没有那么讨人喜欢。

她很好奇这样只靠嘴逞强的人有没有做好被淋成落汤鸡的准备。

“你怎么办？”

“不怎么办。”凑崎说着，已经很勇敢地跨上了座位。

Alpha踩着踏板，轮子空转了几圈，发出了吱呀的响动，她倾斜着身子带动坐骑靠近了高檐的边缘，然后像想起重要事情的电影主角那样，在关键的、要冲进雨幕前的那个分镜转过头。

从哪里飘飘扬扬吹来的风混进了铁丝的间隙之中，也掀得凑崎蜜色的虹膜不停闪烁，像是有什么光芒的碎片钻进了她的瞳孔里一样。

“记得还给我就行。”

*

父母没回家，要不然她肯定会收获一阵类似于高声喧哗的心疼。

一般遇到这种天气时他们总是要加班加点地在镇上唯一的车站里工作——比如重新安排火车时刻表，凑崎早有预料，也不失望。

浑身已经没有一片干着的地方了，必须要赶快去洗个热水澡。

于是凑崎一边用干毛巾擦头发一边往楼上走，进了房以后便把窗帘拉上，脱下来的衣服被她乱七八糟地丢在地上。

她踩过那堆宛若过了一遍水的布料，就去浴室里拧开了花洒。

也没有特别难受，只能说幸好她当时做了无心之举，在等着田径队员训练的间隙热了身，要不然沉甸甸的雨滴可能会将这十来分钟的路拉得更加漫长。

凑崎多抹了一些沐浴露，想让自己的身边被其他的味道填充——而不是信息素——那简直就是动物发情时会散发出来的荷尔蒙，不过换了种更文雅高级的说法。

这原始的自然界规律让她生命中出现的第一个Omega变得特别，它赋予了名井南别的定义。

凑崎有点烦躁，觉得自己刚刚的唐突是不是不大尊重人，好像对方是在被她施舍一样，所以她才幡然醒悟，终于想通了为何名井从头到尾都没露出过什么温和的表情。

反倒是她，竟然觉得自己能帮到她——名井的成绩比她好，家里也比她富裕，还见过大大小小的世面，从东京来的城里人，哪里轮得到她来同情。

凑崎猛地摇摇脑袋，试图把她从里面赶出去，一时半会却做不到。

她作为Alpha的性征挂在腿间，只要一低头就能看见。

温热水流划过了敏感的皮肤，茎身也因为这稍浅的刺激变粉了一点，大概是有些充血。

Omega会喜欢这根东西吗？

确切地说，不是随便一个Omega，而是名井南…

炸雷一样的巨响在她耳膜边咆哮、又像是被卷入了某场不能道以外人倾听的风暴那样——名井的手和她的手交叠在一起的触感在她心里闪回。

凑崎开始害怕了，脑子里却很下流地又期待起那种隐秘的羞耻感觉。

鬼使神差地、她用手握住了下身那根知道如何在他人身体里享乐的性器，只稍上下抚弄了几次，便难得地流露了迷离的眼神。

既年轻也未经人事的Alpha不由自主地低着头，痴痴地观察自己丰嫩的乳肉，滞留在她脑海里的分裂错觉不断张大。

凑崎好像极其舒服似的，加快了撸动的速度，喉咙里也飘出了色情的断续呻吟。

那样白皙的大腿，在公交车站下面坐着，头发也湿漉漉的、看起来很好欺负的样子。

衬衣紧紧地贴在身上，洇出来的曲线也很好看。

学校给女孩配的裙子，规矩的优等生听话，次次都穿着来上课，被包在里面的屁股又翘又挺的。

名井南的自尊会破碎——然后那高傲的神色会变成属于Omega天生就有的淫荡表情。

凑崎吸了一口气，嘶嘶的不详动静从齿缝间溜走，她发现自己意淫的对象竟然是刚认识两个星期不到的同学，猛地一下惊醒，察觉到掌心已经被那根东西分泌出来的黏液濡湿——对这种无耻的生理反应又羞又愧，她骂了一句脏话，连忙将控制水温的开关往另一个方向拨。

一下变得冰凉的温度浇在头上，冻得她抖了一个激灵，刚刚硬起来的阳物和突然翻搅不停的性欲终于消停了点。

冷热交替了一次，怕自己真的感冒，凑崎很快又将水温调回了正常范畴。

阴茎还肿胀着，她不敢低头，试图在浴室里唱歌，没想到这次还真的成功了，不得不说卫生间的隔板营造出了一种很像KTV的效果，她哼着前不久听到的电视剧主题曲，假装自己是在众人面前表演的歌手，强压住萌动的春心，很快地清洗完以后身子便胡乱地擦了擦水珠走出来。

凑崎按惯例对着镜子往脸上涂爽肤水，她手上的力度毫不留情地加大，好像是在惩罚自己的越界行为——直到这种自虐举动成功地让那点象征着情色的晕红变成了浮在细嫩皮肤上的指印。

闷热的雨天还是叫人难受，湿着的头发也不太好扎，凑崎在手腕上缠了一个发圈，下到一楼找了电吹风。

绑好马尾以后她用家里的固定电话拨通了父亲的手机，得知了自己要去居酒屋解决晚餐的消息。

凑崎巴不得呢，深绘老板前两天就开空调了，她在二楼都听见装在墙壁上的机器轰轰作响，那刚好能让她凉快一下。

她直接穿了拖鞋出去，因为要节约用钱，家里没有多的雨伞了，凑崎找了件还没洗的衬衣，像挥着旗帜一样利用它遮住脑袋，踩着水花跑到隔壁的店铺门口。

一路折腾了太久、再加上洗澡花费的时间，凑崎推开挂着铃铛的玻璃门时发觉墙壁上的指针已经偏转过了八点。

老板在前台用湿巾还是什么东西擦拭圆柱形状的酒瓶，他看到凑崎来了，便和她打招呼。

“来吃饭？”

“嗯。”凑崎干脆地点点头，她饿了。

“这么晚，”深绘咧开嘴爽朗地笑，胡须跟着抖动了几下：“我还以为你是来喝酒的。”

“也不是不可以喝。”凑崎弯起眼睛打趣，点了自己最常吃的烤牡蛎。

“再要一碗米饭和味噌。”

她直接拖开了吧台的高脚椅，看着深绘转身移向后厨，有些好奇地打量了一下店内的情况。

可能是在下雨的缘故，生意有些冷清，像她这样来解决晚餐的人太少了，只有零星两桌客人在靠着窗户吃奶油通心粉。

凑崎一眼就能看出来，因为菜单里唯一一道需要用上叉子的菜肴就是这个。

“最近是流行吃那个吗？”她边咀嚼米饭边问老板，意指除她以外的食客们盘子里躺着的面食。

“啊——”深绘瞄了一眼，立刻露出会意的表情，他给她在收银柜附近找了张宣传单：“下雨了，我怕外面的牌子被风吹倒，就收起来了。”

红色的胶纸上很浮夸地写着几个英文单词，好像是和新潮、西式有关的意思，原先印在上面大受好评的传统料理换成了意大利面的图片，标明了饮料的那个位置上还添了几种新的酒精。

凑崎想起老板刚刚擦拭的棕色酒瓶，大概弄明白了他的算盘。

“怎么换风格了？”

“没有换，”深绘纠正她：“加了点你们年轻人喜欢的东西。”

“那是不是要多研究点新菜，”凑崎一针见血地指出这个决定的仓促之处，她呼噜呼噜地喝汤：“老是吃意大利面不会腻吗？”

老板的表情有点尴尬。

“确实，”他抓抓脑袋：“因为那批酒上周就到了，我还没来得及加吃的。”

凑崎眨巴着眼睛，听得很认真。

“是那种酒？”她指指被深绘搁在一边的酒瓶，眼尖地在后面的酒柜里见到了同样款式的水晶切面瓶子——这让它看上去很洋气。

有胶性的标签上写着大大的HIBIKI字样。

“聪明。”老板将它拿在手上晃晃，琥珀色的液体被摇出了好听的声音，气泡因此从底部升起，又在上升到瓶口以前破灭。

傻子都能看出来这一杯“HIBIKI”肯定能抵过两三杯梅酒的价钱，凑崎虽然很想尝尝看、而且偶尔蹭一点好处也可以，但是太过分又欠人情的事她不愿意多做，要是被父亲知道了可不好。

她点点头，又弯了脖子，在扒拉碗里为数不多的烤牡蛎，没有继续说话了。

凑崎临走前问这一餐晚饭大概要多少钱，老板挥挥手要她别管。

“你爸爸会付的，”他友善地对她笑：“早点回家休息吧。”

凑崎发现深绘在便签纸上写东西，况且她吃到一半就没听见外面的水声了，好好地推理一番也能想到雨应该停了，后半夜蜂拥而至的客人应该会让老板很辛苦，凑崎不忍打扰他这段时间的悠闲。

她带上衣服离开时刚过九点。

可能是因为淋了雨，又在充满了酒精香气的小店坐了不久、吹了冷气空调，凑崎到家以后觉得脑袋有些沉，她本来还打算在周末熬夜的，却担心明天醒来真的感冒。

要被名井知道了，她肯定会很自然地联想到这场雨——凑崎不想在Omega面前丢脸。

况且她身体其实好得很，只要及时走上回头路，就不会有什么很严重的后果。

凑崎早早地拉灭了灯，也没像前几天那样开风扇，她怕对着脑袋吹会加重头晕的病情。

她想这场雨也许会让炎热的现状好转一些，就安心地睡下了，可初夏的温度一点一点地在盆地地区的黑暗之中攀升——凑崎完全不知情，青涩的身体依然被热潮影响。

她在迷梦之中出了汗，呓语着踢开了身上的被子，大腿也露在外面，短裤被勃起的性器撑得紧紧的。

凑崎在感觉很真切的美梦之中碰到一具柔软的身体。

她和这个人紧紧地抱在一起，惊奇地发现这是她第一次在梦里也闻到了让自己发情的气味，它们将她包裹在黏腻又潮湿的甬道里，耐心又带着爱欲安抚她已经暴起的信息素。

没有经历过真正的、酣畅淋漓的性爱，凑崎却在冲破了阈值的刺激里越陷越深。

两人的肉体在不停碰撞，Alpha的茎身被穴内的软肉咬得发抖。

凑崎强压下如此幸福绝乐的快感，将节奏稍微地放慢了，嵌在她体内温柔地抽送，也插得严丝合缝。

她舒服地叹气，咬着牙齿的可怜模样像是在享受痛苦，喉咙里发出了阵阵类似于呜咽的哭泣，灵魂出窍似地看着自己走到爆发的边缘。

要射出来了…

Omega动情的呻吟简直让她飘飘欲仙，迷离的情意没有从她身上撤离，凑崎终于忍不住轻轻地唤着能够代表她心里膨胀欲望的名字，恍惚间她看到了那样一张美丽的面容，凑崎努力地直视她的眼睛，却在剧烈的射精之中溃败，无力地向那具丰腴的肉体臣服。

在朦胧的光影里，凑崎的意识不受控制地来回收放，最后停在了对方唇边那颗漂亮的小痣上。


	2. 匹诺曹

凑崎差一点就真的感冒了。

评判的标准很简单：爱睡懒觉的人再怎么样蒙着脑袋也不至于狼狈到次日睁眼时就已经过了十点。

中途母亲似乎来敲过一次门，但在凑崎迷迷糊糊的记忆里只有她随便找了个借口搪塞过去、然后抱着被踢到一边去的薄被子继续酣然入眠的场景。

幸好妈妈都已经习惯了她这个作风，而且最近凑崎确实表现出了一副很爱学习的样子，也没怎么惹过事。

家长可能是秉承着心疼孩子的原则，没有再管她。

因为电风扇关着，凑崎在十几平米又不怎么透风的纸糊房间里闷出了汗，前晚打理得还算服帖的长发丝丝缕缕地黏在额头上，就连呼吸时通过鼻孔交换的气体也好像是从双肺底部榨出来的，还带着热腾腾的湿润温度。

过了春分日以后天便亮的早了，可透过纱布窗帘射进室内的光线强度再怎么看都不是晨曦时候该有的模样，她的意识有所察觉，正在催促主人苏醒。

虽然眼皮很重，但有点想上厕所了，凑崎还是努力地将自己从困倦里拉了出来，她勉勉强强地用手臂撑了身子才直起背，懒洋洋地抵在床头，想要通过因为没人靠过而保留了几分清凉的光滑木头降温，嘴里咕哝了两句疑似梦话的呓语，鼻音也有点重。

记忆和感官都在逐渐复位，凑崎感觉浑身都不怎么自在，她打了个呵欠，轻轻挠挠脖子，皮肤上立刻留了几道浅粉色的印子。

脸上还带着倦意、双目也没什么神采的Alpha顺便动了动腿，本意是想翻身，没想到这小小的举动让胯间黏腻的不适感愈发明显了。

瞌睡都被磨得差不多，凑崎忍不住皱了眉头，她不耐烦地从夏凉被底下挪出来，还心想老天真是为了折磨她而在路上铺就了重重困难。

她的目光往源头寻探，发觉纯白色的平角内裤被什么液体濡湿了，本来无动于衷的表情在此刻终于有了点波澜。

有过类似的经验，凑崎在脑海里思索着几个都不怎么好的结局，暗暗叫了声不妙。

她像做贼似的，小心翼翼地用手摸了一下。

显而易见，尿床都比这个结果来得乐观。

她不消多长时间就弄清了状况，那点破碎的、旖旎的梦境终于被拼凑起来了：凑崎定在原地不知所措的模样很像是被雷劈中以后要送医急救的垂危病人。

都怪看过的那些色情影片。

凑崎边顺着裤腰脱掉已经脏污了的布料边暗自腹诽在学习上没起到什么用处、却在这种时刻格外好使的记忆力。

这也不能完全怪她，毕竟是健康的Alpha——她以前恋爱时接吻接得太深都会有点反应。

彼时凑崎刚分化完不久，在对方红着脸的提醒之下看到自己被顶起来的裤裆，她还有点十五岁该有的害臊，苦于不好也不敢强求对方直接和她一起往下做点什么事的羞怯，那股火迟迟压不下去，凑崎只能冲冷水澡或者偶尔靠自己解馋：父亲买来的二手电脑除了查资料还能看别的东西，她就是在这种情况下摸索着第一次体会到了性高潮的感觉，坐在椅子上玩那根大玩具，听那台老式电脑自带的音响发出令人面红耳赤的声音。

扇叶刷刷搅着气流的动静让这场自亵变得更刺激，她要竖着耳朵提防着父母，在有可能被撞破的危险之中颤抖着享受身体淫荡的变化，事后再清理好残局。

性教育课本上说青少年有生理反应很正常，裸露女人的身体是AV画面拼接而成的，那样真实的触感也可能是她唯一体会过的、自己手心被汗湿以后的细腻纹路留下的幻觉作祟——春梦还不至于让她颜面尽失，只是她没料到名井居然是另一个主人公。

凑崎想起名井在梦里的样子——那个仅仅和她有着几面之交的优等生——她想起她用那样软绵绵的声音叫床，想起她背对着她高高地撅起屁股、双颊红晕两侧的红晕格外动人，那简直就是一副喂不饱的放浪样子。

“操…”厚脸皮的孩子也害羞了，她骂了一句脏话，发出声嫌弃自己丢人的懊恼叹气。

双腿间软下去的性器又要在这种遐想联翩之下硬起来了，凑崎一个鲤鱼打挺从床上起身进了卫生间。

她什么都没做，只是先把那团沾了精液的短裤暴力地丢到盆子里。

凑崎拧开了龙头，在放水的间隙又折回房间简单地铺了铺床，确认被子没被弄脏、拉开了窗帘以后，她才灰溜溜地跑去水槽边用肥皂洗衣服。

Alpha花了长时间和这些闹心事周旋，最后忿忿不平地对着镜子摆弄她那两条漂亮的眉毛，神态变化也有趣得很，别人看了也许还以为她马上就要出门约架。

可能是第一次闻到Omega的信息素以后就有这个反应。

她咬着牙刷，在心中琢磨出了个合理的解释。

没办法，Alpha会无可避免地被Omega吸引，何况是她这只毫无经验的小雏鸟。

凑崎安慰自己幸好她只是做了个梦，没有真的把别人怎么了——这样一对比她就好受了些，负罪感也没那么强了，却又意识到这相当于警钟的变化让她陷入了两难之境。

她一方面出于不清不楚的缘故向往着名井交好，一方面又分不清这种像受到召唤一样的性欲会不会给两个人带来什么无法挽回的后果。

要不要…

凑崎将刷牙杯归位，不忘吐出混进牙膏泡沫的漱口水，思索这个计划到底有没有可行的条件。

和名井同学保持一点距离呢？

*

名井还有点咳嗽，她给自己冲了一杯新露露的感冒颗粒，掰了两片维生素C。

她周五晚上撑着伞回来，但公交车在那条平时总没怎么堵车的路上开得磕磕绊绊的，耗的时间长了，衣服湿了贴在身上，还不那么友善地将雨水的寒意一同送给她。

逃不了发烧的命运。名井用钥匙开锁时身体止不住地发颤，隔天体温计上显示的数字很配合地蹿到了三十八点四。

不过她还算习惯这种发热的感觉，在发情期还要叠加上那样无休止的欲望的衬托之下，只折磨呼吸系统的劫难就显得好熬多了。

名井搬来冈山县的老家快一个月了，家里除了她以外没有任何人，她因此料到这个周末都不会被打扰，极有先见之明地锁了房间门，手机也关了扔在床头，整天都没怎么吃东西，饿了就翻开床头柜里面的薄荷巧克力含在嘴里继续睡。

她在小床上昏昏沉沉地躺了十来个小时，醒来时都到了晚上，夕阳正在往西边的地平线那边沉，橙红的一片映在远方的样子像是哪里起了明火，打着旋飞上天的灰烬熏得云朵都黑漆漆的，和烟雾的效果有几分相似。

她腿有点发软，想必是和缺了碳水有关，名井记得自己没吃完前些天在网上买的全麦面包，于是直接挪到冰箱跟前。

佐川急便的快递盒子没拆掉，她从里面拿了两片黑麦制品，从组合起来更好看的美学角度出发，女孩子顺走了芝士和番茄，随便夹了夹就塞进微波炉里加热。

说实话名井有些受不了这里的主流饮食，比如人人称道的牛内脏乌冬面和方便下饭的纳豆，尤其是后者，别说主动试吃，她一直对那种令人反胃的气味退避三舍，巴不得此生再也不与它相见。

好在快递业发展得好，能一路把买到的小物什从大阪送到濑户内海沿岸。

名井按部就班地在因特网上搭建的乐天市场平台上订些东西，再按菜谱提前做好了想吃的带到学校以此解决中饭。如果偶尔馋海鲜的话，她也会在小餐馆坐坐。

除了吃饭麻烦些和公交车会在天黑没多久以后就停运的不便以外，名井找不到抱怨生活的理由，还出乎意料地收获了惊喜，名井很喜欢自己在教室里被分到的座位，毕竟家里的阳台是望不见海的，她为此特意又去确认了一下，踮着脚想看看能不能找到一个刁钻的角度远眺碧波，没想到刚活动了几下又头晕得厉害，只好作罢。

名井听见微波炉加热完毕的提示音以后不忘将撑好的雨伞收了回去，它被她孤零零地在外面放了好久，于是晚上不知是出自愧疚还是怎的，她花了点时间将它好好地叠整齐，用带子绕了一圈，贴好了粘扣。

现在看上去就像把新伞——名井将它搁在了显眼的地方来提醒自己记得还给凑崎。

烧在周日完全退了，她花了会时间看书，补上了被病情延误了的复习进度。

有一本练习册因为沾了水的缘故翻起来有些费力，幸好她没什么需要订正的习题，就理所应当地放过了它。

这是让她能想起凑崎的第二个提示，而第三个提示更好找：柔软的腺体就藏在名井的脖子后面，它周期性地向Alpha发出求欢的信号，勾引别人来占有她，目前又只有凑崎能闻得到她的气味，换种说法这就和她要勾引凑崎没什么两样。

名井在第一天就发现凑崎身上那点干净得不可思议的味道了，而这个十七岁的高中生看上去完全是个生手——即便她和Alpha的年纪似乎差不多大、也没什么资格这样说，但凑崎被养得过于随性的率直以及慢了半拍才看出她是Omega的反应速度让名井有一定把握确认她对自己造不成什么威胁。

她在某方面也许是无恶不作的混世魔王，但处理起这些事时又显得那样纯良无害。

名井好几次发现她在偷看自己，但在目光交汇的时刻又很快地将书立起来遮住脸。

不过凑崎竟然没怎么露破绽，也没有慌慌张张地弄错封皮的正反。

果然是坏事做得多的人。

如果换了别人冲着她直接放信息素，名井也许会将这种直白的暗示看作是共度一晚的调情，而若是这样也好办，将不尊重她的露骨色欲照单全收或者无视，但凑崎给了她另外一种比较棘手的答法，她只是在她身边像走秀那样绕了一圈，有点幼稚地、像她认识过所有的Alpha一样表明了一点存在感，却连碰都没碰她，再无理又体贴地给她塞了把雨伞。

好像要观察她的生活习性似的，名井猜测凑崎只是对Omega单纯产生了某种好奇的兴趣。这有点像小狗翘起前爪扒着花坛的边沿，盯着盆里的花花草草发呆，又不敢凑得太近去闻、怕被蜜蜂蛰肿鼻子的模样。

她为此已经在门口犹豫很久要不要上层保险再出发。

名井对着针剂发呆，记起医生说过的、有关于滥用抑制剂的副作用，更别说她现在还在感冒，也没有完全恢复健康。

她不知道凑崎为她们划定了多远的距离，目前看来她的处境似乎都是相对安全的。

反正还没有到发情期，再说她鼻子堵了，嗅觉没有以前那么灵敏——名井因为身体抱恙本就起得晚了些，再磨蹭下去极有可能迟到，她最终放弃了过度的防御姿态，将没开封的抑制贴收回了抽屉里。

她塞了黑色的雨伞进帆布包，还装好了那几本被带回来的书和前一晚就准备好的午餐便当，对着镜子涂了口红，只是一点点而已，因为生病气色不大好，擦了也看不太出来。

早班公交车很好等，只是名井因时间上的毫厘之差遇上了小城市的高峰堵车期，学校坐落在主干道的那条大路上，北侧因为施工而全线封死，首尾相连的车流滞塞在栽了树的林荫小道中间。

名井握着栏杆才勉强站稳，身体随着司机对刹车停停踩踩的动作而轻轻晃动，她被摇得想吐，有点烦躁。

车窗是关着的，空气不流通，头也不怎么舒服。

她在这些乘客里看到几个面露愁容的同校学生，毕竟按这个局势继续下去他们肯定要迟到了——事实如此，佩戴着袖章的学生会干部已经站在侧门拦人。

名井今天穿了带坡跟的鞋，不好跑步，而且尘埃落定的事不能更改，她自认倒霉，在校门关上以后自己往迟到队伍里站，做好了被登记姓名的准备。

她本来以为自己这不紧不慢的态度算得上夸张，直到街角出现了一个穿着白色短袖挥舞双手狂奔的女孩子。

因为对方没穿校服，名井以为是哪个虽然不在同一年龄层却同病相怜的上班族，便没心看这个热闹，谁知那人正卯足了劲往学校后门冲，架势正像个怕被抓到迟到却心存一丝被网开一面的侥幸心理的学生。

名井微微眯了眯眼睛，看见那人的身形越靠越近。

动作幅度过大，她背着的双肩包包袋也露出来了，卡其色的——她甚至没怎么仔细注意过往的车辆就直直地向着这边来，跑动的姿势也很标准——跨步、迈步、再跨，她为了冲刺而张开了嘴呼吸，胸口起起伏伏的，手摆得漂亮又有力。

在钴蓝的天空底下，凑崎被风吹得鼓起来的衣服很像是一对从背上长出的雪白翅膀。

*

“怎么迟到了？”

凑崎一向是不怎么在意老师抛来的责难的那类人，但她现在站得很别扭。

名井就在她边上，绸缎一样的黑发柔柔地落了肩膀，不知道是洗衣液残留下来的气息还是信息素、又或者是她皮肤原本就有的香味，这都让凑崎紧张地出了汗。

运动留下来的副作用无论用多少次深呼吸都无法消除，她的心像陷入了紊乱似地砰砰直跳。

凑崎比名井高一点点，少见又出愣地待她身后半步远的地方，目光不受控制地瞥着Omega细白的脖颈，想起书上写他们的腺体就长在这里。

她试图在沉默中找到逃避问题的方法，并且控制着自己不要拨开她的发丝然后直接凑上去嗅她的信息素。

名井先拯救了这样难熬的气氛，她开口了，并且小幅度地弯了腰，看样子是很懂礼节的学生。

“对不起。”她轻轻地承诺，道歉的这声都温润得动人，像是有让人深深信服的魔力：“下次不会了。”

优等生已经表态，还有成绩为她作担保，山田点了点头，锐利的视线很快地就锁到凑崎身上。

“你呢？”他扫视了一眼看起来还不知错悔改的凑崎，忍不住皱了眉头。

“校服都不穿了？”

她那是信口开河，凑崎偷偷在心里抱怨，哪有人永远不迟到的？

但Alpha聪明地闭嘴不谈，毕竟这个和她一样迟到了却被山田偏爱的宠儿偏偏又是名井南，  
老师指不定怎么借题发挥。

“天气热，”凑崎选择避重就轻地不谈迟到的问题，接住了老师的这项罪名：“夏季制服没找到，就穿这了件。”

山田好像被她这副理直气壮的样子弄笑了，他有点生气：整个三年级迟到的学生就只有他班上的这两人。

“你还想怎么样，”中年男人抿着嘴唇，脸也板了起来：“学校的要求已经算宽松了，裤子随便可以穿，没叫你衣服也随便穿。”

凑崎知趣地没顶嘴，却不从心底认为这点小问题值得大费周章地探讨。

“我回家以后会好好找找的…”

学生还像开玩笑地和他周旋，这点燃了山田的怒火。

“你当学校是哪里，这里是读书的地方——”他没有拍桌子，但是声音变得生硬：“你要是一直这个态度，最好别浪费时间了。”

凑崎低下了脑袋，感觉自己脚下隐隐地出现了一团黑漆漆的影子。

为什么不反驳呢？

名井沉默的像是在看戏的局外人身份叫她尴尬窘迫，凑崎害怕再这样下去山田老师又要揭她的老底了：考试成绩，迟到次数或者打架事迹，这三者随便拿出来一个都她会让在名井面前无地自容。

“我和你说的话你是不是一点都没听进去？”

果然，旧账又要被翻出来了，但这次最让她难堪。

“你就是在嘴上说漂亮话，哪边都不肯努力。”山田合拢记名册，后者“啪”地一声被拍在桌上。

“有天赋也没用。”

老师武断的推测几乎踩碎了她的自尊，她心里闪过对他的厌恶，这种情绪混杂着无法自辩的懦弱与陷在窘境里的那种艰难挣扎。

凑崎恨不得马上就走，再不多说一句废话。

她用手掌贴着不明显的涤纶裤裤缝线小心地摩擦，低着头沉默。

“你们两放学跟着保健员的安排打扫卫生，”山田下了相当于惩罚的命令：“名井只用弄今天的。”

“你一周。”他很失望地叹了口气，对凑崎没有丝毫心软：“被我发现逃掉的话加倍。”

老师后面这句话显然是因不信任的缘故而对她多补充的条例。

这深深地刺痛了她——凑崎紧紧攥着拳头，觉得靠近名井的那半边脸被扎着疼。

“不是的…”

她压低音量，顶着老师的目光，终于从喉咙里挤出解释。

“我不是故意迟到的。”

凑崎真希望他能赶快让名井走，别让她在这里旁听，可老师没这么做，他十指交叉，往靠背椅上躺，好像是要听她说出个前因后果来。

她再犹豫就要将名井同学的时间也一并耽搁了，所以凑崎只能硬着头皮把自己这举动的理由诉诸于众。

“我想考体大，因为要多练习一下…”凑崎垂着眼睛：“所以是从家里跑过来的。”

名井悄悄偏了头，从她的角度看过去，Alpha长长的睫毛在发颤，好像有点孩子气的委屈。

“跑过来的？”

山田不知拿她怎么办才好，一方面他看出她的不安和难过，也忧虑自己的话是不是有点重了，一方面又担心她还在骗自己，毕竟凑崎耍小主意的次数太多，有些半真半假的谎他也戳不破。

“我记得你家离学校不近。”他想起凑崎以前迟到被抓现行都是从自行车上跳下来的，要用上代步工具的程度，这段距离肯定超过了五千米。

“你看，”凑崎显然是自嘲，她甚至急得敬语都不说了：“我说了你也不信。”

山田一下哑口无言，他换了个角度，转而仔细看看凑崎，认可了这身衣服的确是很适合运动的套装，就连鞋也是。

可能错怪她了，山田发现凑崎脚上的这双一尘不染的白色跑鞋是崭新的，他一眼就认出了鞋子侧边那个张扬的亚瑟士商标，这双鞋大概价格不菲。

说不定——

“是真的。”

一直站在一边的名井替他抑或是凑崎解了围。

凑崎似乎很是惊讶，好像受到了鼓舞似的，她一下就睁圆了眼睛，睫毛飞快地闪动了几次。

“我看见了，”名井停顿了两秒：“当时在校门口的人应该都看见了。”

Alpha周身的氛围以肉眼可见的速度变得活泼，而山田得了证人的说辞，表情也松动了些。

“我没骑车，家门口也没有公交站。”

凑崎得了便宜就卖乖，立刻加大力度说服他，还很夸张地胡说八道。

“如果山田老师不信的话，放学可以和我一起回家看…”

“迟到了就是迟到了，”为了阻止做错事的人再这样嚣张下去，山田及时止损地打断了她：“不要给自己找借口。”

“哦…”

“别以为跑得快就行了，你还得好好练练，”凑崎的体格充其量算“瘦”，他小小地激了她一下：“你现在不是学校训练队的正式成员，不要太自以为是。”

“知道了…”凑崎见他放软了态度，没死咬着不放。

她在心里琢磨着那些健身房的优惠套餐，顺便考虑着自己要不要用家里的晾衣杆自制锻炼器材先应付几下。

看来要加把劲通过体育队的考试，那样她就能光明正大地待在学校的训练室里了。

“多向名井同学学习，别人就算是换了个环境也轻松就在我们班上拿了第一，”山田又补了一句：“你的文化课也要追上来。”

凑崎心想她的成绩分明也没有老师说得那么差，还是先好声好语地答应下了。

山田在两个人走出办公室之前修改了一下分配给凑崎的清扫任务，她依然是得到了要忙碌三天的结果。

虽然凑崎还是没有那么开心，但这情况好歹比最初定下的一周要仁慈得多。

况且她确实既没穿校服又迟到了。

室内和室外有点温差，凑崎刚刚因为空调冷风干了的后背又渗出了点汗，名井走在她前面，而凑崎对她那点不清不楚的旖旎情愫暂时被感谢替代——即使她在看到穿着裙装的Omega将双腿套在丝袜里的那幅景象以后还是强烈地动摇过。

凑崎在下楼的台阶上及时叫住了她。

“那个…”她向来不抗拒直白地表达感情，可这下变得与以往不同了，凑崎不知怎么的又在喊出她名字时露了怯。

也许是她太过在意Alpha与Omega的身份了，在一切都被她的迟疑毁掉以前，凑崎像是用了不属于她的声带似的，她逼着自己说完整这句话。

“谢谢你。”

因为那本来就是真的。

名井看着凑崎脸上出现了有迹可循的害羞——她可以将这红晕归咎于剧烈运动以后残留下的美丽幻影，也可以将它看成是这位年轻Alpha对她所拥有的吸引力的赞扬。

这腼腆和她刚刚在老师面前表现出来的神情可不一样，她忽地一下玩心大起，话到了嘴边也被她咽了下去。

这是凑崎第一次见她笑，名井漂亮的嘴唇牵出了弧度，她弯了弯眼睛，漆黑的眸子清澈得能作比于天真无邪的小鹿。

Alpha的脑海里像是炸出了烟花，以至于听到的回应都是那样轻飘飘地钻进了耳朵，它像羽毛一样，挠得她胸口又痒又痛。

“不用谢。”

*

手机在上衣的口袋里抖了一下，名井一边换了单手拿拖把，一边去掏学校没有硬性规定说明不许携带的电子产品。

主屏幕解锁，联系人那里弹出了消息。

简讯是父亲发来的。

名井不是很想现在就读，她这天本来就不怎么好的运气和才缓和到平静的心情很可能会因此雪上加霜。

她低着头，视线依旧被数字屏幕上的其他提示所吸引，正要从教室的后门进去，没成想脚上踢到一团软绵绵的东西。

名井被吓了一跳，但是她习惯性地没有叫出来，只是因为憋住了惊吓，脸有点红。

她循着这源头——只消几秒钟的时间，凑崎纱夏看起来是干坏事时被戳穿了惊恐神情、为了方便而抱在胸前的那个鼓鼓囊囊的背包、急于拉拢她而示好的笑容，以及那个站在后门不远处，正在指挥人做清洁的保健员——这线索一样的提示拼在一起，把凑崎的意图暴露了个干净。

她无视了蹲在地上、手忙脚乱摆出“嘘”声手势的Alpha。

在凑崎眼里，名井几乎是极为冷酷地叫了叫楠田一声，而对方立刻望了过来，也发现了她这个要逃跑的犯人。

凑崎梗着脖子，在被声讨以前迅速地站了起来。

“我去上个厕所。”她将书包放下，搁在最近的那张桌子上以示清白，灰头土脸地出去了。

等到名井任务基本完成的时候，找借口溜号的Alpha才回来，幸好这一切不听指挥的调皮都被楠田记在心上，凑崎被他安排了去擦拭靠海那一侧窗户的工作。

名井在座位上休息，她发现凑崎故意跳过了正对她的那一块玻璃，直到收尾阶段才挪到她身边。

“我可能要踩你的桌子。”凑崎看上去不是很高兴，她没等她回答就径直踏了上去。

体育生的裤腿被主人有意地卷了卷，Alpha纤细又好看的脚腕露在她面前。

很不礼貌，但名井本来也不想拒绝，干脆任凭她这样带着报复心捣蛋。

凑崎不知是赌气还是怎么的，很卖力地擦着窗户，身形在往下移动的时候也没看她，只是闷闷地问了一句。

“为什么要那样做？”

“怎样？”出乎意料地，名井没有犹豫就回复了她，还显得一副一头雾水或者可以说是懂装不懂的模样，凑崎更是气不打一处来，她忿忿地指控她。

“拆穿我。”

名井在她身侧悉悉索索地整理书包，就在凑崎以为要得不到说法的时候，Omega才不紧不慢地反问她。

“你不怕被发现吗？”凑崎知道她也听到了山田的警告：“老师也说了会罚你。”

“他又没来…”

她的声音小了，觉得自己和名井的处事风格截然不同，讲了也没用，说不定这番说辞还会被学习成绩好并且尊重老师的体面学生鄙视。

凑崎最后没再逞强，也没搭理名井了，她做完分内的事以后就将抹布扔在教室后面的储物间，这次真的去盥洗室洗干净了手。

本来就晚了…如果名井没拦她的话，凑崎想她这会儿应该都已经到家了，才不会这么迟才走。

以她的曾经的经验来推断，教室大概也空无一人了。

可当凑崎好不容易折回去准备关灯撤退的时候，有些出乎意料地看到名井正背对着她，就站在她用来放书包的桌子边上。

凑崎依旧在小气地介怀两人刚刚闹的别扭，又好奇她为何还留在这里，就将教室后排的灯关上了，算是提醒名井她们现在共处一室。

虽然这个信号很争气地起了作用，可是她等了半天也没等到Omega表态，凑崎迎着名井的视线有些不自在，只好先发制人地问问她。

“你不回家吗？”

名井从这个毫无头绪的问句里发现凑崎真的忘了。

“这个，”她递了那把黑色的老式雨伞来，它被她叠得很整齐：“还给你。”

凑崎都有些惊叹，又怕自己毛手毛脚地碰乱这看起来像是花费了很多时间才完成的杰作。

她拉开书包拉链，将那个软塌塌的口袋对准了名井，想让她直接放进来，一下子又有点愧疚。

凑崎想起名井晨间还在老师面前帮她说话，也这样有责任感地记得要物归原主的约定，她反倒为刚刚的埋怨而不好意思起来。

她有点想和名井说点什么，苦于找不到话题，视线又不小心恰巧落在名井嘴唇上的那颗痣上——

糟糕的记忆开始拉扯那些奇怪的景象，凑崎急忙低下头去，阻止弥漫的信息素露出马脚，直到名井主动打断了这段沉默。

“背这么多书回去，”她一边找了个促狭的位置塞进了那把雨伞、一边评价凑崎包里的那番盛景：“不会很重吗？”

“啊…”她挠挠脑袋，本来还打算藏一藏那个看上去可笑的念头，却还是将实话说给了名井听，反正她连自己要考体大的事都知道了：“想看看错题。”

谁知道这天真的言论再次引出了名井温和的笑容，凑崎喜欢看她笑起来时那点难得一见的狡黠，也没那么烦躁了，哪怕对方说的话听起来有些瞧不起她。

“事倍功半，”名井好心给她提建议：“慢慢来，别太心急。”

凑崎闻言撇撇嘴，她用手背蹭了蹭鼻尖，却也认可名井那套循序渐进的说法。

Alpha慢吞吞地又从里面抽出两三本封面不那么整齐划一、但都有些轻微破损的练习册，一点都不艰难地做了个割舍。

“那就这些吧。”她有点畏难情绪，留了国语和伦理学的擅长科目，这样的话她就没那么快打退堂鼓了。

“凑崎同学的历史好像不怎么好，”名井阻止了她有心的逃避：“不打算先整理一下吗？”

直接被拆穿，这叫当事人十分难为情。

想必是被黑泽老师点名批评了太多次，让名井都留下了印象，凑崎又有点因为被Omega注意到的这件事而欢欣，况且她刚刚叫了她的名字。

老师要她好好学学名井的劝诫也成了借口，于是凑崎也不知是出于什么心态，提前向谁借了一万个胆子，竟然说了像是挑衅一样的、而且她绝对会因为结果而后悔的玩笑话。

“你教我的话，我就看。”

*

所以——

凑崎有点眩晕，她一时半会还没能接受这个情况，但名井分明又是坐在她卧室里，按了约定的那样、真的来给她补习了。

没有穿校服，很简单的短袖，宽大的领口好像随时都会暴露出内衣肩带的颜色，裤子也没有长到哪里去。

名井纤细的胳膊靠在她桌上，因为在纸上沙沙地写着什么，她那点专注的神情惹得凑崎挪不开眼睛。

风扇吹得少女的头发轻轻地飘动，有好闻的气味拂过她的鼻尖。

即便凑崎知道Omega做了准备才来，但这样若有若无的甜味和膨胀的热量依旧在默默无语地催生她可耻的欲望。

凑崎原先想和名井坐得远些，可在和她一齐进到房间以后，她又立刻就将所谓的原则抛之脑后了。

她愣愣地看着名井娟秀漂亮的字迹在空白的纸张上漫开，心思早就不知道飞到哪里去了。

“美国革命战争是哪一年开始的？”

“啊？”凑崎没反应过来，又怕名井被她心不在焉的态度气到，立马随便瞎编了个年份。

她抓住了问题里的那几个关键词。

“呃…一七二一年？”

名井若有所思地点了头，接着问了她别的问题，全都考的年份，而且无论凑崎怎么答，她一次都没打断她。

凑崎开始还以为自己是运气好，连猜带蒙也都答对了，直到名井宣布结果：“凑崎桑的世界史比日本史还差。”

她将写了正确时间和凑崎答案的草稿本推了过去，历史苦手看到了很多组完全迥异的数字：“没出入五十年就算好的了。”

她被这种吐槽弄得有点局促，吐了吐舌头，小声地“嗯”了一下算是认了。

“这种类型的题目可以不用问我，”名井用红色水笔在那个很简单的填空题上划了一道：“你自己好好背下来，记不住就翻书。”

凑崎一边看那些她没有查就直接写下来的数字一边赞叹她。

“名井同学好厉害，”她是真心的：“好像脑子里装了很多书一样。”

“擅长的东西不同而已，”名井没有多么自大：“你也有你擅长的。”

“比如跑步？”凑崎马上领取这值得炫耀的功绩。

名井没理她，但凑崎看到她笑了。

她心里涌起甜甜蜜蜜的情愫，开始照着名井的笔记从自己干净的世界史课本第一页誊起。

其实在名井从公交车上下来之前，凑崎一直还抱有她可能会食言的侥幸心理，虽然她提前就在自动饮料售卖机那里买了一瓶冰镇的可尔必思等着名井（她觉得这种饮料可能是他们这里最时髦的了），并且期盼着能在站台瞧见她的身影。

约定见面的时间是九点，凑崎还在妈妈一脸诧异的惊讶之中起了个大早，顺便解释了她前几天说的那个同龄家教正是在周末来给她补习，而她现在要去接她。

但出于心虚的缘故，凑崎隐瞒了名井是个Omega的真相，尽管有心人一查便知。

其实被拆穿了她也无所谓，名井本人的存在就让其他一切琐碎的小事都显得无足轻重，只不过凑崎没想到她鲁莽的冲动会带来这样的结果，名井没怎么犹豫就接下奇怪请求的果断让她被反将一军。

凑崎还想找到回旋的余地，比如她马上就委婉地向名井提出无偿和收费的问题，试图让Omega收回成命——不过凑崎没有表示得太明显，她可不能在名井面前认怂——就是这种拖泥带水的拒绝加快了名井思考的速度，凑崎需要支付给她的回报也被想出来了：只是两顿划进日常的午餐，一顿周六吃，一顿周日吃。

名井还特别强调了她不吃内脏的习惯，虽然凑崎家本来就不爱煮这类玩意，要求也很好满足，不过凑崎还是花了很多时间在课上走神，对大小姐这样让人摸不着头脑的想法纳闷，但她在更多时候还是在思考要怎么说服妈妈。

可不管怎么说，带上一个和女儿差不多大的小孩吃饭的负担几乎等于没有，何况对方还好心地要给她补习功课。

母亲毫不犹豫地接受了这个条件，最后一层屏障也没了。

如此顺利的犯罪行径让凑崎心里发毛，她昨晚已经在座机电话附近踌躇了很久，连数字按钮也按到了名井电话号码的前几位，借口都想好了，是怕名井怯场——也好在她没以这个理由拨出电话取消约会，这未免是杞人忧天，名井既有家教又漂亮，落落大方的问好讨得她父亲都少见地露出了温和的笑容。

然后就变成了这样。

凑崎想可能只有她还带了点图谋不轨的企图，因为名井不避讳Omega的身份，提前和她说好了她会贴抑制贴，所以今天凑崎选择穿着过于宽松的裤子、打算要防备些什么的措施也成了多此一举的累赘。

而出乎意料，两个人其实在明里补习暗里自习的氛围底下相处得不错，名井还找她借记号笔，凑崎的包里永远只躺着两支零散的铅笔，她想都没想就把被搁在桌子角落的文具盒给她，让名井自己在里面好好翻翻看，她也不记得有没有了。

因为很少一次性写这么多字，凑崎不免有点不太舒服，她在休息的间隙揉揉手腕，后知后觉地发现自己渴了。

凑崎伸手去够茶杯，没成想麦茶已经见了底。

她去看名井面前的那瓶可尔思必，绝不是说想偷喝！她只是被那瓶汽水杯壁上凝出的小水珠吸引了视线，从而再次注意到了室内的温度。

房间里只有台电风扇，凑崎扎着头发也觉得有些难受。

她偏过头去瞥名井，对方出了汗，虽然脸没红，但凑崎怕委屈了她。

盛夏时分的烈景可能会更加夸张，她想要不要以此为借口找父母在房间里安台空调呢？

“热吗？”凑崎没忍住，她见名井轻轻摇了摇头。

而得到当事人的否定之后她也没有安心，凑崎取了发圈想交给她。

“我还有。”她作势就要站起来去浴室，没想到名井没接。

可能是看她锲而不舍的样子，名井终于也配合着她的节奏让步。

“我不用那个。”还没等凑崎反应过来，Omega就背对着她，侧过身去够放在榻榻米上却离她有些远的书包。

在她意识到不妙想要叫停以前，名井靠近她这边的衣摆就顺着伸手的姿势溜了上去。

她漂亮的腰线一览无遗地露在外面：名井的确是很淑女地、矜持地拢着腿，但下身套的牛仔短裤却衬得她蜜桃一样的臀部形状更明显了。

凑崎明明已经慌张地扭开了视线，可她的想象力正在无休止地补足那些更色情的画面。

她努力地挺直身板坐好，却没有办法阻止这种原始的生殖冲动，一下子觉得胃也开始绞着疼。

凑崎右手死死地抓着原子笔，真想马上从窗户跳出去自救，都没顾得上看名井已经用发夹拢好了额前散落的碎发。

“你的脸很红。”

凑崎反而在这时接到了很不适宜的关心，她希望对方不要继续往下问了，但也别无他法，只能别扭地用手撑住膝盖，在心中祈祷名井南千万不要发现她裤子中间那个被顶起来的帐篷。

“太热了。”

凑崎不自然地倾斜着身体，手还很可疑地挡在哪里，刚才她还好好的，却突然过渡成这一幅反常的样子——

Alpha在因为什么而窘迫的真相简直就是欲盖弥彰的秘密。

名井悄悄弯了弯眉毛，没揭穿她，还在做她马上就要全部解决的数学题。

她顺便在脑子里思考了凑崎需要多久时间才能补好历史笔记、以及她到底要不要提醒凑崎，告诉她那枚失踪了的酸奶糖糖纸其实就被压在她文具盒里的钢笔底下。


	3. 温柔之歌

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题来源于法国作家蕾拉·斯利玛尼作品 /La chanson douce/

如果说三年级本来就在课业和高压的衬托下相较于二年级更苦闷些，那么焦躁与期待显然成了加重这恶性情况的催化剂。

凑崎好像是在被时间折磨似的，心痒难耐地等着日历连续跳上那么几天再直接快进到周末，究其原因是她和名井在班上仍不怎么说话。

优等生给她开小灶的这件事不知怎的就成了两人间心照不宣的秘密，凑崎想不通为何出发点本是不错的主意兜兜转转就变作不太好见光的坏事，她有几次忍不住想说出口、将这事告诉和自己关系不错的玩伴，却又在朋友之间进行针对名井的讨论时改变了主意，凑崎一边嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍着他们评价名井不苟言笑又神秘漂亮所用的那番说辞，一边又想起她在她面前挽了头发，露出小巧耳垂的场面，觉得自己像是独吞了什么的藏宝猎人那样满足。

共享秘密是拉近一切没有血缘关系之人的武器，凑崎和名井在不经意的对视之中似乎变得比这里的所有人都更加亲密。

缄默带来了飘飘然的瘾头，私下里明明都已经以彼此的名字称呼对方，凑崎却依旧十分配合地在学校里和名井保持这段看似生疏的距离，而且好像是为了彰显存在感，她有心让名井发现她在改变——本来将学到的知识都忘得一干二净是凑崎的习惯，可在同龄老师的干预下，这本应该是毫无悬念的流程明显发生了一点变化——她还是稍微改了改曾经那些无所事事的游手好闲，花了更多时间和课本死磕。

至于凑崎对体育的热衷那就更好解释，她在做正事的同时能顺水推舟地消耗属于那些青春期的遐想，算得上是一举两得。

即便无法阻止名井美丽的、在她想象里出现过的赤裸肉体嚣张地控制住她下体的恶劣行为，但又由于精神也虔诚地向课本上的复杂题目付出了和运动几乎同等量级的开支，凑崎偶尔也能重新从色欲里找到安枕好眠的夜晚，一沾床就轻易地陷入无梦的安甜乡，在第二天早晨毫发无伤地醒来。

改变出现在三年级的学生身上并不显得突兀奇怪，好学生可能在日复一日的压力之中转身投向电子游戏机的怀抱，坏孩子也有可能哪天萌生出顿悟的决心一口气补完落下好几个月的笔记。前者脱离原先的阶级环境总不那么困难，如此堕落最多迎来几句竞争对手的指指点点与松一口气的幸灾乐祸，而凑崎显然不属于这类人：能够一起帮着对付老师的伙伴有天突然安守本分地、或者说是藏起了曾经的小聪明心思开始做正事了，虽然大张旗鼓的“向上工程”大概率会在一个月之后停息，可这点类似于军师投敌的危机感叫人有些不安。

凑崎也不想冷落了朋友，还依然打趣着抄抄流传在他们之间的“满分作业”——除了历史以外的科目——凑崎不舍得糟蹋了名井花精力为她解释的耐心，挣扎着地和那些史观作对。这行径还没夸张到所谓改邪归正的程度，可物理课的能量守恒好像也能被套用进来，即便凑崎不是有意要和朋友疏远的，但她似乎真的对曾经那些乐于参与并津津乐道的八卦话题不大感兴趣了，那无非只能造成比无聊更可怖的空虚劲。

琐碎的闲谈和谁又喜欢上谁的恋情新闻是让她对名井难以言喻的心情越发无法遮盖的罪魁祸首，凑崎自我安慰着没有坠入爱河的逃避借口也会在这时候哑然，她最后索性便不去管了。

*

校队的选拔在五月开始，凑崎几乎每个下午放学以后都要和那群参加高中体育会的田径部社员们一起跑步。

练到夕阳都快落下山了孩子暂时没了能一起放学的伴，她也不是很寂寞。长时间有氧运动导致了一种过度的亢奋感觉，脚粘在踏板上就像拧了发条的机械玩具一样，凑崎踩着轮子嗖嗖嗖地转，有裹挟着海盐味道的热风簇拥成一团作观众，陪着她被拉得长长的影子一起回家。

既定的生活有了点变化，而凑崎仍然需要在周末准时迎接那个从公交车上轻盈地跳下来的客人。

名井有时穿好打理的T恤和短裤，牌子都是她没见过的，也许是凑崎下意识地以为穿在她身上的都是高档货——其实不过就是路边小店淘来的不知名短袖，这些倒也还好，最为要命的是那些下摆刚到及格线的裙子，名井背对着她因为要拾缀掉在榻榻米上的书包而弯腰的时候，凑崎必须要忍受着那些兴奋的因子接连在她脐下游走爆炸的刺激。

她偶尔为曾经那个天真的邀约而后悔一番，却又觉得自己幸运，能一点点看着名井的刘海自她们相遇以来长长，再被主人用发卡精细地别到另一边去。

这间小屋里的温度因为没有空调而逐日上升，为了遮阳，凑崎会拉上窗帘，再在室内按亮台灯，瞧着那些光影都不约而同地往名井眼里坠落。

尽管凑崎努力避开了和她直晃晃的对视，她们的手、或者是裸露的胳膊也会不经意地碰在一起。

那些让人心跳速度骤增的幻想以及凑崎认定属于名井娴淑外表底下的淫荡身体像巫毒的诅咒，悄悄地对着她耳语那些不能为外人所道的心愿，可凑崎的观点慢慢地有了变化，现在其实也没再觉得名井和自己有什么太大区别，她刚开始还抱着些新鲜劲，等着所谓的发情期降临在Omega身上，以为她在这一个月的相处的日子里再怎么以严谨的作风处事也会露出破绽——有时在教室里凑崎也忍不住偷瞄名井，想努力地看看她白皙的脸颊上是否浮现了能象征着异常的红晕，结果在长时间的凝视之下差点把自己那个不存在的发情期看出来了，她也只好作罢。

也许是阻隔贴从中作祟，或者是什么很厉害的抑制剂，Alpha反正是这样想的，她已经不止一次在名井拢头发的时候发现她颈后的那片小小的黏性药胶——凑崎为此很久没有闻到过名井的信息素了，而这种忽隐忽现却真实存在的心动其实意味着更糟糕的一种情况。

她难得地沉默着注视名井微笑时脸颊两侧不容易被察觉的小小凹陷，耍起赖灵巧的舌头销息了那句“我好像有点喜欢…”的标准表白，从嗓子里吐出来的、连贯的句子只是显得比第一次要自然很多的亲近问好。

凑崎觉得同时经历某种磨人的诱惑和诡异的安宁是件矛盾又新奇的事，这填补了她过早观察完Omega以后出现的那种属于好奇心的空白——只不过显然不止她一个人注视着名井，凑崎早知道这点不争的事实，却懦弱地不大愿意去面对，好像她一心否认的态度就能替名井挡住那些示好了，但现实总与人们期盼发生的路径背道而驰，不知说凑崎是赶巧，还是说这种热度极高的绯闻凭借着一下就传得人尽皆知的特性抵达了她身边：她好不容易挑了天休息的日子，在座位上等优奈结束合唱部的工作以后一起走，说是想写写作业的，不小心便掉入了陷阱。先是守着名井收拾完书包再跑到走廊上张望着掂了脚看她离开，后来又没忍住和班上的同学聊了聊天，总之凑崎很有自信地判断还留有晚上的时间任自己消磨——然后她就从咬着汤力水易拉罐拉环的葵嘴里听到了那样一个叫人魂不守舍的消息——高桥葵是班长的亲妹妹，所以凑崎实在是想不到她编出这样一个小道消息去博人眼球的动机。

高桥君到底有没有真的把情书交给名井，不，也许那个最困扰凑崎的难题是名井有没有同意男生的表白，因为前一个问题已经在葵抑扬顿挫的语调之下证实了：她亲眼看着那个在感情方面从未开过窍的哥哥选了个文艺的法子，将挑了好久的信封以及里面装着的、写满真心的文字递给了名井，而后者也接下了。

奶油味的雪糕融化了凑崎都没反应，直到那点乳白色的糖汁顺着她的手指往下滑、要滴到公交车的地板上时被优奈眼疾手快地用餐巾纸阻止，她才回了神。

朋友提醒她别太张扬，毕竟她们是背着司机先生偷偷带了冰淇淋上车，凑崎会意，立即三两下就吃掉冰棒，因为速度太快，牙齿都被冻得有点难受，嘴巴边也泛了一圈可爱的浅粉痕迹。

“感觉你最近很累的样子，”优奈关心她这怏怏不快的精神状态：“还好吗？”

凑崎闻言用那根光秃秃的小棍去和她互搏、孩子气地将她逗笑了。优奈听凑崎说了一句“很好”，就又看到她将这根棍子放在嘴里咯滋咯滋地咬——肯定到处都留了牙印。

照穿了玻璃的夕阳映出凑崎瞳孔里那点好像是琥珀的惊人色彩，这天真浪漫的氛围找不出异常，于是优奈干脆就勾着她的小指玩，想邀请她要不周末去KTV唱歌的约会还没说出口，就眼尖地发觉对方的手上被什么东西磨出了一个水泡——幸好只是一点点大，看上去是新长出来的。

“怎么弄的？”优奈不敢用力，轻轻地碰了一下它。

“这个…”被问到的人屈着指节给她看，蹙起眉头的样子大概也是因为她自己都忘记了伤口的来源：“可能是练单杠的时候弄出来的，等几天就好了。”

“小心一点。”

优奈总像个百宝箱似的什么物什都齐全地带在身上，她比凑崎提早两站下车，分别时给了她几个散装的创口贴。

凑崎也没有马上就用，她想着自己等几天还要练习，这么束手束脚的等着水泡消下去也不是办法，干脆就直接用针挑开它好了——即将经历的疼痛和心里涨得发酸的嫉妒轮番折磨她，Alpha没了朋友在身边就又摆出一副没那么高兴的苦脸，踢着碎石子回了家。

她低声和父母打了招呼，就连补充蛋白质的牛奶都没心情喝了，踩着木地板嘎吱上了二楼又进到自己房间，将书包胡乱地丢在一边顺势仰面躺在床上，想驱逐掉那些在她脑海里盘旋着的对话。

班长喜欢名井。凑崎懊恼地叹气，相较这种还没有任何定局的追求，她更讨厌其他人附和着的调侃。

因为不喜欢起哄式的打闹，也怕那个懂礼节的人碍着面子问题不知道拒绝高桥。

她没能在那些刺耳的嬉笑声中将“名井不会喜欢班长”的话说出来，毕竟好像还没有人知道名井南是Omega——而且谁说Omega不能喜欢Beta的，这只是凑崎在自欺欺人时产生的自负错觉。

若是没了这第二性别的身份，凑崎也只能用名井和高桥所见世面的差距来讽刺一下那个就懂得学习且堪比榆木的班长，其实那样无非也是断了她的后路，凑崎并不觉得从出生以来就生活在乡下的自己能比这个竞争对手好到哪里去。

她直起身子又倒下去，这回尝着比起见到名井时要忍耐某种欲望的心绪更折磨人的苦闷。

凑崎斜着脑袋望向名井坐过的那张矮椅——从她第一次来这里以后凑崎就没舍得把它撤掉。

两张椅子沉默地靠在一起，她感觉胸口像是堵着一团气，怎么撒也撒不掉。

她想起名井在那时应下她请求的决定那样叫人捉摸不透，心里一下惴惴不安地慌乱起来。

情书。

这个词像什么救命稻草一样在她脑海里出现了一次，随后便不停地以高频率闪烁不停，凑崎挣扎着从床上爬起来，凑过去摸桌上的纸笔，差点丁零当啷地撞了一地东西。

她扯开笔帽，为了不要歪歪扭扭地像脱了力的小熊玩偶一样陷进棉絮里面，她手上使了劲，撑住了自己的身子。

凑崎坐到椅子上就马不停蹄地铺开平整的练习薄——就当信纸用了，划好的横线刚好可以工整地网住她的字迹。

名井同学。

这几个字写得她笑了，凑崎想把这页纸撕下来，却又怕浪费了能拿来做草稿的材料，她及时拿黑笔画了几道，盖住了这样生疏的称呼，转而开始练习起她的名字。

是写罗马音还是汉字呢？

她重复地以临摹的认真程度完成了好多个“南”和“Mina”的笔画，反复地看了几遍，怎么都自暴自弃地认为这种混合搭配的方法不伦不类——甚至连内容她都不知道写什么好。

在房间里沿着光线的纹路流动的夕照烘得凑崎的眼皮暖洋洋地发热，她最后泄气地合上本子往后倒，顺手将笔抛到一边，听着它滚过去的清脆声音，觉得如此微弱的噼啪响动像是有坏蛋将她的心放在烈火上炙烤，却不自知她此刻真的成了一个被爱情造访以后自乱阵脚的傻瓜。

*

“南酱——”对面的短发女孩子眼睛亮晶晶的，见她循声望过来，又改了说话的语气：“我可以这样叫你吗？”

葵是高桥君的妹妹，和兄长如出一辙的八字眉还有姓氏都在强调这层身份，这顺便提醒了名井接下来的问题肯定不好应付，大概率又是需要人仔细思考一番才能定下结论的为难场景。

“当然可以。”她毫不吝啬地为同辈女生让步，允许她对自己的亲切称呼，视线彻底从书本上移开。

“葵找我有什么事？”

“是这样，”对方见她温顺的样子——那不像是会设绊为难人的表情——便没了最初的那点忐忑，接着这个话题继续说下去：“我们班有定时聚餐的习惯，因为是最后一个学年了，也想请你一起来。”

名井心神领会，她并非是出自过度良好的自我感觉而质疑此话的真假，只是好奇高桥两天前才和她表白又叫上妹妹以班级聚餐的名义邀请她，究竟是单纯地出自巧合还是有另作其他打算。

她没急着回答，将课本的纸页合拢。

谈话的精度再一次缩小，这举动果不其然引得葵一阵紧张，她自证清白地说明参与的对象几乎是班上近一半的同学。

名井朝她笑，似乎意不在问出这样多余的解释。

“不如葵先把餐厅和时间告诉我，”她弯弯眼睛，眸子里藏着柔和的笑意：“我可能要晚些才能告诉你。”

葵用属于女生的直觉判断出她哥哥肯定是弄错了名井同学的性子，她依旧看不出那到底是松动的妥协还是将人拒之门外的礼貌，可也没办法直白地问她是不是家里有事，只好先应了要求告诉她，至少名井动笔记下来了——葵这样安慰自己，而且她也没从转学生松弛下来的眉毛中寻觅到一丝一毫的不满，哪怕她的邀约唐突地定在这星期最后一天，没给人太多准备时间。

名井颇有诚意地调转了纸张的方向，葵在短暂的靠近之中闻到她手腕上淡淡的茶花香气。

“葵有手机吗，”名井将签字笔递给她：“我到时好联系你。”

她于是便在那行漂亮的小字旁边补了一串号码，回座位前又听到对方的道谢，不由得可惜道自己身为同龄人也没能为在哥哥喜欢的女孩子身上找出什么破绽。

名井轻轻撕好了带着不平整毛边的纸条，记住了葵的电话，剩下的那部分信息被她留在了笔记本上。

很习惯受到其他人的注目，无论是喜欢还是厌恶——名井正是被那样的生活压得喘不过气来才和父亲吵了一架，先斩后奏地为自己不讲道理的转学安排了说辞。

想要扭转基因里一部分逆来顺受的心愿也是那时起草的，她动用了一部分不堪回首的记忆，终于在父亲眼中看到了动摇与极其难以察觉的胆怯，借此抓住了长辈的把柄，费了好大力气才逃离了从分化期开始就只能一步又一步退让的生活。

以自己为主角的意志到底是在追逐什么？在弄清楚这个问题以前名井并不打算再妥协。

事不尽人愿，纸上谈兵时得来的轻松还是被过于浅薄的阅历影响了：现实的大部分节奏依旧是按照她的计划有条不紊地往前行进，但也总能出现某些类似于节外生枝的麻烦。

表白——然后找机会亲近，再发展成能够单独约会的关系，那样确认恋爱身份好像显得更加顺理成章，其实一开始就让人能弄清楚来意的状况好处理，高桥君选择的追求方法似乎才是比较常规的手段，相较之下，凑崎简直显得难以捉摸。

名井分不清她究竟是过于单纯还是太精明了，她同样也不知道该怎样无视掉凑崎的自尊心，那和她现在所拥有的情感几乎是一样的——被拆穿困窘境况时不愿意放低姿态露怯的倔强，看起来无所畏惧的皮囊底下其实埋藏了与表现出来截然不同、也爱沉默的细腻灵魂——某种同病相怜的悲哀共鸣叫她不自觉地默许了凑崎，将莫名其妙的周末补习变作了真实存在着的规定动作。

和才认识不到一个月的Alpha，甚至和她的家人坐在一起吃中饭，那是名井主动突破了距离迈出的第一步，可最开始抛出橄榄枝的凑崎却有些矛盾，名井自认为她没有摆出所谓的高高架子，但看起来够精明勇敢的人在此刻不知怎地谨慎了起来，分明是一个只敢制造困局又不会解决的肇事者。

凑崎会说俏皮话活跃她们之间的氛围，又总是要回避她的视线，而因为夏季的温度起了生理反应的Alpha看起来很难受，她也忍着冲动别扭地憋住了。

天气燥热、存在于Alpha和Omega之间的吸引力，又或者是对她单纯的好奇——凑崎这一切不自然的举动用以上任何一种解释去辩驳都说得通，她不与她挑明，名井只能偷偷观察她微微发红的耳垂，以不打扰到凑崎的姿态努力猜测到底是什么原因造成了这样不上不下的现状，也很奇怪地在每一次肢体碰撞之中好像都会擦出火花的危险距离里毫发无伤。

不过先处理最要紧的问题才好，周末的行程也许会发生冲突——名井到家以后再次翻出了高桥给她写的情书，她踌躇未定，在心里盘算应该如何不折损了他人的面子来拒绝这请求，却也不知道作为插班生的自己一直以来摆出这副不合群的模样是不是太嚣张，她思索良久最终还是决定应下来，在告诉葵之前她想起凑崎——也许她也至少要和她稍微说一下周日没有办法去她家了，这种不守信的毁约需要提前通知另一个当事人，好在凑崎给的座机号码是正确的，名井在东京几乎都不太用这种老式电话，所以当听筒被接起时她也不确定对面究竟是谁。

“喂。”如此沉默在名井得到凑崎的应答以后被打断。

“是我，”她认为有必要自报身份，免得被凑崎当作骚扰电话处理了：“名井南。”

对面很突兀地停住了——凑崎的呼吸声一下变得急促，无论是名井早有准备地存了她家里的座机号码，还是她听出了自己的声音，这都变相证明出她的存在在名井那里好像已经不再是那样陌生的人，而是有什么事可以分享的同学了——不，说不定她可以自私地将她归类进朋友的范畴之中。

“怎么了？”

凑崎紧张地用手指绕起电话的螺旋线，但是其实正在因为兴奋而心跳加速，她努力地控制着如此情绪，却还是被上扬的语调出卖——名井察觉到她的雀跃，没了面对面的警惕心，那种天真又容易暴露的好感让凑崎的声线都有种想要刻意掩饰住什么的颤抖。

“葵和我说我们班在周日有聚餐。”名井想她这个转折是否有些过于激烈，她也许该先问问凑崎有没有吃完饭，但话已经说出来了。

“我那天就不去你家了。”

不是用“知道了”来回答她的提醒，凑崎停顿了一下，紧接着名井感觉那边有什么东西在沙沙地响，然后听到对面问：“你要去吗？”

“嗯，”无法自作多情地判断她有没有失望，名井没找借口，轻声和她道歉，尽管这毫无必要：“对不起，现在才告诉你，可能打乱了你的计划。”

“没有的、没关系。”年轻的Alpha立刻回应了她，后半句的声音小了，但名井的房间静悄悄的，她也将那话听了去。

名井没有接着说什么，过于安宁的氛围在两人之间蔓延，直到凑崎像如梦初醒那样咳嗽了一声。

“那你…”

她在那边好像是鼓足了勇气。

“星期六还会来吗？”

凑崎很少说这种话，她在名井脑海中的形象却因为这句不像她的言论变得那样清楚：比如她趴在桌上打盹起来以后乱糟糟的头发和蜷起来的发尾，还有留在胳膊上那几条很明显的、被桌子压出来的红印子，凑崎睡眼惺忪地望着她的样子和平时为非作歹的小混混倒不像了，看起来能称得上是英俊的脸庞被镀上一层温和的光芒。

有一个不怎么好的、可以说得上是很不齿的小主意，这种行径能不能称得上是双方都感兴趣的恶作剧也是有待商榷的论题。

她的目光落在高桥君的最后一句“我喜欢你”的那句话上，忽地一下觉得班长的笔迹还没有凑崎一笔一划写出来的字好看。

那个平日不怎么爱学习的、惹老师头疼的学生倒是总有些让人惊讶的地方。

然后名井折了两下那张方形的信纸：这有可能是她最后一次打开它了，她将追求者给她的情书撕得看不清名字了以后丢进垃圾桶，接着听到自己的声音很镇定地回答了凑崎一句“会的”。

*

发现凑崎的心情不佳不是一件简单的事——表情看上去没有什么异常，还是一样爱笑，吃饭的时候有一搭没一搭地和她母亲聊天，只能说名井是从凑崎走神走得厉害的这点看出她的心不在焉。

她接了个起码有一刻钟的电话，推门进来发现凑崎仍旧对着面前的题目发呆，她偷偷瞄了一眼，完成度没有变，无论是找借口说睡眠不足无法集中精力的晨间，还是已经补完觉却继续我行我素神游天外的下午——凑崎一整天都是这个状态。

当名井把出愣之人不知道跑到哪里的思绪唤回来的时候，已经过去了很长时间。

“不会吗？”她的视线没有在凑崎身上停留，很快地落回了书上。

凑崎不会承认自己在为了什么费心，她有点愧疚地想往后退，又不肯认输地抻直了手臂，拿着笔沿了答题的空格横线磨蹭。

“不太会。”

“也许今天讲不完了。”名井似乎有些苦恼，旋即开始拿铅笔在旁边写批注。

“应该怎么办？”

“你非去不可吗？”

她们几乎是同时开口，在说话的时候凑崎感觉名井身上那股让她心跳加速的气味也因为呼吸的力度被卷进了鼻子里——和名井离得太近，她还无暇思考说出去的话，就看到Omega翘起了嘴角，也许她被刚刚那样像默契的巧合打动。

“你不去吗，”名井同样知道她指的是什么：“葵和我说会邀请班上的同学。”

“我去干嘛，”凑崎下意识地回答：“那群人和我没什么共同话题。”

这句话有点扫射的嫌疑，虽然对方不怎么介意，她还是为自己辩解了一番：“不包括你。”

“而且——”凑崎在两人越来越靠近的体温加持之下壮了胆子，她握住名井手里拿的笔杆，在这页纸上画了一个象征了“零”的圆圈，暗示自己没有被邀请的条件，然后松开：“是成绩好的同学，没我的事。”

“葵和我一样，”她还补了一句，想再试试观察名井的反应：“只是因为她哥哥在才去的。”

当事人嗯了声，没有作任何表态，完全就是在套凑崎话的无赖举动。

这几天憋着的一些属于自己的稚嫩心事，也在她听到名井排出了事物的紧要等级以后就濒临爆发的边缘，她根本不大关心名井在写什么解题思路，只沉默地盯着她那颗靠近鼻尖的痣看，感觉有花瓣在心口狂舞。

“我听说…”她努力用最自然的语气陈述出事实：“有人和你告白了。”

在一旁静静坐着、没怎么搭腔的名井因为这句话露出了微笑。

“没看出来你喜欢八卦这些事。”她的话相当于承认，这种调侃让凑崎心里的酸楚以一种很诡异的速度扩大，她被刺得不轻，干脆闷哼了一声不予置评，也有点孩子气地不高兴，不讲理的话却又说不出口。

凑崎翻了翻她故意没写的题目，露出一种委屈的表情。

“不知道我自己什么时候才能看完…”她的抱怨明明白白地传进了名井的耳朵里，后者对这种厚脸皮的耍赖方式的回应就是轻声为失约道歉。

“在学校的时候你也可以来问我。”

没人规定名井南在周末就是她一个人的了，凑崎在发觉名井为自己做的退让以后知道她方才说的话实在是有些越界，可名井这副对谁都温柔的模样又让她仅存的一点安全感也不复存在了。

她总希望自己在名井心里能稍微特殊些，至少她和高桥慎郎不一样，和葵不一样，和班上所有人都不一样，但这份独占心理来得不明不白，她也没办法说个所以然。

“你对所有人都这样吗？”凑崎在名井不闪躲的眼神里变得有些结巴：“我是说…对所有人，你都这么有耐心吗？”

她为了这个可爱的幼稚问题轻轻地摇头。

“当然不是…我没有那么多时间。”

“那你为什么…”后半句话凑崎没说出来。

“如果你心里已经有认定的答案，”名井在她微微蹙起来的眉毛中看出她的不安和期待，心里倏地闪过一个极其恶趣味的坏点子，这念想很快地和已有了苗头的预兆合在一起：“还会听我说的话吗？”

凑崎垂下眸子，少女说话时的鼻息因为两人不断缩减的距离就扫在她的下巴尖，Omega的靠近让她感到头脑昏沉，这下便没有办法撒谎。

“会。”那阵磨人的麻痹感和从没有降下去的温度顺着凑崎的肩膀往小腹爬，她的耳垂以肉眼可见的速度变成了粉色，背上也出了汗：“我想…应该会。”

名井漆黑的眸子湿润得不可思议，向外散发着诱人的热量，细长卷翘的睫毛颤动的频率像极了蝴蝶的翅膀。

“你很特别，”她眨了眨眼，重新定义了一下程度：“非常。”

究竟是哪里特别、她身上除了Alpha的特质还有什么东西能吸引名井南的注意力，凑崎没有办法细细琢磨了——名井对她的暧昧暗示比起无端的臆想要有用得多，那些淫秽的画面在凑崎脑海里像是爆炸了一样地开始无序播放，而且和Omega有关的传言再一次击溃了她的理智——名井似乎也出了汗，脸颊上泛着招人怜爱的红晕，她隐晦的放荡眼神看得凑崎喉头发紧、也将她脑子里能用来思考的那些仅剩的精神力都搅成了一团浆糊。

凑崎在这种芬芳的幻觉里，或者说是压根不存在的、被阻隔贴遮挡了的Omega信息素之中绷直了身子，心脏如同打鼓一样被重重地敲响。

顾不得思考当中含义，凑崎想站起来逃跑，可是名井的视线让她无处可躲，要是再往后退一点点，她两腿之间已经起了反应的那根东西就会被看得一清二楚。

凑崎咽了咽口水，小腹涨得发疼，下体高高地站了起来，手臂像尊严的最后一道防线一样挡在裤裆的前面，但这样掩人耳目的明显信号被她通红的脸颊暴露了个彻底，她终于在对方笃定的笑容面前败下阵，难堪地让名井发现自己已经勃起的事实。

“我可能需要去洗个澡。”凑崎说话的声音被直冲大脑、能摧毁理智的情欲熏得沙哑，她仍然试图通过打趣来缓解目前的窘况：“或者你有没有那个用来贴的…”

凑崎指的是阻隔贴，但她自己也知道Omega用的她不能用，所以也只是开个玩笑罢了，谁知道对方还锲而不舍地同她解释这方法行不通的原因。

“如果闻不到味道也会这样，”名井显得惋惜的语气叫凑崎更加难为情：“纱夏恐怕要去打针了。”

她在这样羞愧难当的生理反应中别过脸去，不知道名井会不会往“自己喜欢她”的这一方面想，凑崎甚至有点想赶她走，可是对方的下一个难以预测的动作让她从喉咙里发出了一声无法抑止的、黏腻甜蜜的喘息——名井伸手探向了她的双腿之间，隔着柔软的布料一点点抚摸她已经勃起的性器，凑崎大脑一片空白，陷入了宕机状态，被心仪的Omega摸到欲望的来源，这本身造成的快感比性器官得到的刺激还要强烈。

“你在…”凑崎下意识地阻拦对方，然后名井牵住了她想要推开她但其实一点力气都没有使的左手，也摸到被她贴在小指的创口贴。

虽然不知道Alpha是不是还在为这个伤口感到疼痛，但是疼痛也有很多种。

如果她每次勃起都只能靠自己解决、或者是洗冷水澡那也太憋屈了——凑崎毛茸茸的脑袋几乎就要蹭到她的肩膀，就好像名井当时看到她书包上有些破损的痕迹以后便当机立断地答应她补习的请求那样——似乎是怜悯，名井说不上来，但某种奇妙的情绪正强有力地撼动着她，她那颗和凑崎相差无几的年轻心脏在两人目光相接以后莫名地震颤起来。

沉睡着的本能在和Alpha过度的接触诱惑之下也快要苏醒了。

名井倾过身子，无法阻止自己的另一只手抚上凑崎的额头。

“好像是因为我变成这样了…”

她像是在给她量体温，嫣红的嘴唇开开合合，声音不大，但一字不漏落在凑崎耳朵里。

“需要帮忙吗？”

很难看出她是不是故意要她出糗才这样做，凑崎深深地吸气，倔强地不肯投降，却没有舍得反抗对方，轮番从尾椎骨冲击而上的刺激让她死死压抑着主动挺腰在名井手心里磨蹭的念头，父母的存在也警告她不要为非作歹，可是实在是太舒服了——同样也很奇怪，汗水基本上濡湿了她的后背，风扇开到了最大档也没有一点用，短袖紧紧地贴在身上的黏腻感觉让人很难受，下体却传来了一波又一波能够安抚她的快意。凑崎躲在这一间小小的、除了台灯便没什么光线射入的房间里，而有一个Omega和她一起。

名井头顶的发旋被凑崎看得一清二楚，动作也很温柔，她的皮肤被碰过以后像激起了战栗似地发抖，根本无法拒绝名井的手沿着她宽松的裤腰伸进去。

凑崎的眼角泛着一点不太明显的泪光，平时睁得圆溜溜的、像狗狗一样的眼睛因为过分的舒适感觉轻轻地眯了起来。

她受不了这样的撩拨了，终于像是动情那样地叫她，可又半天说不出想要被她抚摸的心愿，好在名井充当了体贴的角色，在凑崎一声比一声急切的呼唤里慢慢拉下了她被性器撑得发紧的棉短裤。

束缚刚一解开，那根性器就迫不及待地弹出来，前端已经分泌出色情水液的阴茎拍在名井的手心，凑崎感受到了她的温度，刚刚还嘴硬的人被拿捏了弱点，和平时自亵时一样十分艰难地憋着喘息。

炽热的、属于Alpha的性征就在名井手里跳动，因充血泛着可爱粉色的阳物看起来没有那么凶猛，但形状很色情，好像和她的主人一样坏：头部翘起来，尺寸也很可观。

“纱夏很讨女孩子喜欢吧？”

名井想她得不到回答，因为对方正闷声忍耐如此桃色的调侃，也装出了一副有经验的样子和她对抗，她坏心眼地用指甲刮蹭了那根粗长肉棍的冠沟，心满意足地让凑崎吃了瘪——她立刻像受伤的小动物哀叫了一声，幸好如此剧烈的刺激很快被温和的快感替代，绵延不断的、Omega小小的柔软手掌所有的细腻触觉顺着她上下撸动的动作肆无忌惮地控制住了凑崎的神经。

她怕名井半路反悔丢下她不管，甚至还出于本能地扣了她的腰，主动扭起了屁股，阴茎插在她双手圈出的空隙里抽送。

凑崎从喉咙里挤出几声脆弱的喘息，这样类似于求饶又贪色的行为激起了对方的嗤笑。

“你好烫。”名井小声地抱怨，像是呢喃那样咬着她耳朵讲话，转而轻轻地捏起凑崎柔软的囊袋。Alpha挣扎着、她已经被弄得飘飘欲仙：“像发烧了一样。”

可能比发烧还要严重…凑崎想这样说，但她必须要克制着自己分神的次数，免得过早地在名井手里缴械：某种过于快乐的危机感像潮水一样不停地涌动起伏，她快要在其中溺毙了。

不是信息素的气味，单纯属于凑崎肉体的淫靡腥气就蔓延在屋子里——她的性器越来越硬，被玩弄地晃动不止，前端的小孔渗出了水，名井用指腹在上面蹭了两下，又使坏地按住了它。

这个时候凑崎才开口求她，她晃着脑袋，声音带着可怜的哭腔和一点软弱的屈从。

“南…松开…”凑崎耷拉着眉毛，一副被欺负的表情好像是正在遭受什么酷刑：“松开…不要……”

名井看着Alpha的意识在接近溃散的边缘败退，也如她所愿地放了手，转而握着她茎身滑动，她的速度一点点变快，凑崎像小狗一样在这抚摸的影响之下颤抖不停，她抬了胳膊咬住手背，防止喉咙里滑出太过丢脸的呻吟，当然她更怕的是母亲或者父亲在此刻推门而入，发现她口中所谓的补习竟然是在做这档子不要脸的事：光着屁股和名井南鬼混，让她帮忙解决自己的生理需求——这个念头和名井忽然抬起的视线撞在了一起，她眼里可以称作是柔情的注视触动了凑崎身体里那个微妙的、像是开关一样的东西，凑崎以最快的速度伸手挡在自己和名井中间，黏稠的精液射在她手掌上——可是她错估了这次泄身的强烈程度，哪怕她凭借着高难度比赛训练出的反射神经阻止了更糟的情况出现，但还是有一小部分乳白色的液体不可避免地溅到了名井的衣服上。

她张着嘴喘气，脊背剧烈地震颤，小腹一下一下地收缩着，阴茎在名井手里跳动。

下身已经是一片狼藉，手上也湿嗒嗒的，那根想插入Omega身体里的性器终于慢慢地变软，凑崎却仍旧在快感里漂浮，她在朦胧之中意识到同学口中那个像天使一样的乖乖女、那个被班长追求的漂亮孩子沾染了凡俗的气味——那是她留下来的印记。

愧疚心敲打着凑崎的神智转醒，她看着自己弄出来的糟糕局面，觉得浑身上下的毛都要炸起来了。

“对不起…”凑崎发觉自己的声音在发抖：“我刚刚有点…”

凑崎想不到形容词，而且她的道歉算什么呢，难道她期待着名井和她说“没关系”吗？

那也太…

尴尬的沉默在这时叫人快要发疯，凑崎扯了几张纸，试图用清理犯罪现场的举动来掩盖这种窘迫，继续和残局做着斗争，也不忘竖起耳朵来听名井下一步要做什么。

“我去一下厕所。”

凑崎没有抬头，她模糊不清地“嗯”了声，脸涨得很红，直到名井的脚步声远了，她才为确认自己的安全瞄了一眼那边。

裤子已经没有办法穿了，还不止是内裤，就连最外面的运动裤也是——哗哗的水流响动在佐证对方已经进到她房间里的浴室，凑崎趁机起来，本意是想将下身的布料全都褪掉，但双腿因为刚刚的高潮而失去了力气，差点就又跪了下去。

好在还是稳住了，她胡乱地摘下散发着色情气味的短裤，将它们都抛在一边，急迫地在衣柜里翻找能应付这情况的下装，名井再次开门的动静传到她耳边时凑崎还没看到内裤的影子，她单脚跳了两下，直接挂了空挡，纤细的小腿“唰”地一下套进长裤里，但是因为太过紧张，一不小心就失去重心地栽在床上。

凑崎连忙又挣扎着站起来，假装不知道名井目睹了全过程。

在她犹豫着开口说些什么之前，名井替她解了围。

“我该回去了。”女孩子站在她前面按亮了手机屏幕，数字时间显示已经到了黄昏时分，再晚点的话天就要黑了，凑崎还不大相信——直到她拉开窗帘，发现晚霞已经在天空的西侧延展。

她回过头，无意间看见名井胸前晕开的水渍，猜到那大概就是为了掩饰她刚刚弄出来痕迹而施的技巧。

在下体不争气地再次为之悸动以前，凑崎收拾了一下她乱糟糟的心绪，丢下了“好”的回应，也将名井一个人整理书包的画面甩到了另一边。

凑崎感到抱歉，一直以来都为了那自尊心也不愿意欠着别人什么，但这个闯入她生活里的转学生一下就打破了她的底线，哪怕是作为感激名井帮助她的补偿都没有，因为她看上去什么都不缺。

两餐饭的代价很轻巧，所以凑崎没有将它算在这里面，而且那是两人说好的、属于补习的代价。

她用沾了水的肥皂将手上的气味差不多都搓了个干净，皮肤都泛红了也没停下。

在关键时刻，小拇指传来的清晰痛觉催促着凑崎好不容易想出了一个似乎不怎么廉价的回礼——比如她愿意承担被名井驯服的后果——可那几封过早夭折的情书里没有一页纸能在现在派上用场，它们全都只是潦草地开了个头而已。

所以直到名井离开，凑崎也没能勇敢地将象征着她心意的吻送给对方。


	4. 潮骚

上午最后一节课的铃声又突兀地响了——就在凑崎拖沓着脚步站定、踩着跑鞋磨蹭犹豫的当口。

反正还有机会。

她在再一次迫不得已地坐回座位时这样自我安慰，收回了叨扰名井的心思。

离这天结束仍旧剩下许多时间，距周末到来也还需要一段日子，并非这么着急就要和名井讨论出那场闹剧的结果，实在不行的话就当作如此叫人烦闷的突兀意外从没有发生过，毕竟冷处理也是种可以解决问题的方法。

不过这有可能吗？

凑崎自己都不信，她已经连续几个晚上没好好睡觉了，哪怕是待在书桌前也根本不太可能乖乖地坐着思考那些从课堂里带回来的知识——她就是在那里偷偷做了大人才能干的坏事——在名井手里射出来的欢愉滋味简直宛若噬魂销骨，也比她此前尝过的一切快感都要剧烈，凑崎哪还有闲心在难题的折磨底下挣扎，思绪早就飞到属于她的小小乐园里去了。她一面对自己在同学面前高潮的事实感到丢脸，一方面又变本加厉、控制不住地去回忆那个下午，握着为了名井而勃起的阴茎尻枪泄欲。

荒唐的事到这程度还远没有消停的意思，梦境再次不由分说地为凑崎拼好了更多旖旎的场景，她在幻想里和名井在床上以极为亲密的姿势交合，Omega就用帮她手淫时的温柔神情接纳了她的进入，凑崎去碰她鼻子上那颗小巧的痣，伸出舌头轻轻地舔吻这个在她看来无比艳情的印记，仿佛还能因这个举动闻到名井披散发丝所拥有的若隐若现的香波气味，凑崎在轻浮的嬉笑间分明捉住了她纤细白皙的手腕，却又被不存在的拥抱从虚无的快感中压回现实，慢慢地知道其实醒来以后除了被她糟蹋得一塌糊涂的短裤以外什么都没有。

胯间套着的布料勒得她很不舒服，可总不能裸睡，要不然被子和床铺都会被她弄得惨不忍睹。

头脑从色欲里解脱出来以后的忏悔是很简单的，凑崎从来不知道她肚脐底下的那根东西能这么有精神，还是说究其原因要怪她的体力太好——就算目前Alpha正为了迫在眉睫的校队选拔拼了命地训练，呕心沥血般地消耗过剩精力，也没有办法阻止身体似乎要渐渐脱离轨道的失控——这正是她苦恼的源头，凑崎本来以为周末能和再次名井单独相处、顺便谈及如此尴尬的过界行为，没想到安排在休息日的体育测验又强行挤掉了这样来之不易的机会。

凑崎等不了十来天那么长的冷静期、没有办法像名井这样表现出一副毫不在意的样子，但要做那个先迈出一步的人实在是太难了。

哪怕她此前很少会因为这种事感到困窘和胆怯，现下犹豫着要不要直接在教室里和名井打招呼的踌躇也被焦虑的窘迫无限放大。

她的确认为自己有必要和她谈谈，至少得告诉名井她在这周末需要参加校队选拔的突兀变故，但是如若就这样草草收尾、不利用这个借口向Omega全盘托出困扰她的想法未免就太可惜了些——当然可以通过电话解决问题，可凑崎怀疑不面对面地和名井进行交流只怕会造成词不达意的后果，她不想要名井后知后觉地认为她龌龊，同时也希望能找个机缘整理一下这该死的气氛，却不清楚对方内心的想法发酵究竟到了什么地步。

也许也是因为凑崎有些不大高兴，毕竟名井先将她们的关系搅成一团乱麻，又把她可怜兮兮地丢在那里不管，第二天还去参加了她不知道具体发生了什么事的聚餐，何况那顿饭大概也被班长的加入影响，肯定吃得不怎么安宁。

凑崎不好问，地理课也听得心不在焉，在老师无心管辖的放任态度中肆意地盯着名井的背影看，用握成了拳头的手支着自己的脑袋，眼角被她扯得往上拉。

她自暴自弃地陷入了少年这年龄应有的苦恼之中：一边琢磨心上人难猜的思绪，一边又生出许许多多无端的疑窦。

凑崎给了点放任自己耍赖的脾性，想让转个没停的脑筋稍微歇息一下，于是中午刻意地远离开了名井，暂时不去思考和她有关的事，与优奈还有怜子一起吃了堂食，凑崎今天在这方面的运气似乎凑巧般地好，学校竟然供应难得一遇的温泉蛋，所以她在餐后变得格外幸福。

哪知道好心情没延续多久，凑崎一回到教室就像被当头浇了一盆冷水那样丧了气。

高桥坐在名井前面那个空着的座位上吃便当，转了身面对着她，还占用了名井的桌子，虽然他懂礼节地没有在进食的时刻眉飞色舞地和名井聊天，不过这副和睦融洽的场景被跟着凑崎进来的朋友撞破了，优奈都不知道身边这个Alpha和名井之间的事，自然也不晓得此刻得顾忌凑崎的感受，于是她做出了违背穿裙子的人本该有的淑女形象、吹了声口哨，而凑崎偷偷摸摸的观察行为也因为同学的起哄而暴露。

她没有及时移开的目光和名井望过来的视线撞了个正着。

凑崎这才注意到她在领口处系了个漂漂亮亮的领结，甚至很严谨地没让任何一颗扣子落下职责。

摆出这副同她玩闹时截然不同的正经模样绝不是最可恶的行径——名井当着凑崎的面，和追求者似是没有芥蒂地温声细语、反倒置备受煎熬的她不顾，而那样依旧没什么波澜的表情也和Alpha在暧昧情绪里试探的挣扎形成了强烈的对比——她装出来的好学生风范终于在某方面惹怒了凑崎。

班长是典型的读书孩子的性格，也许是怕同学们不知好歹的逗趣让名井难堪，收拾了已经吃得差不多的饭盒就要道谢离开，还带了两包混合水果味的软糖给她。

高桥刚刚放下礼物，哪知站起来以后他抬头又看到凑崎沿着窗户的过道走向这边，她竟然还是专门来找名井的。

对不速之客的到来有些意外，他发现名井仍然默不作声，不免武断地推测凑崎是偷摸地联合了别人来欺负转学生，高桥停了手中的动作，可凑崎也没搭理他，干脆地扯过名井右手边那桌子旁的木椅，直接坐在了她身边。

论厚脸皮的程度——高桥是不敌凑崎的，所以这尴尬的气氛也是被Alpha率先打破，凑崎指了指桌上的糖果，征询名井的意见问她能不能吃，问完以后才像想起什么似地扭头看着高桥。

他分不太清凑崎到底有意还是无意，可也不能让名井尴尬，当然不好意思地答应，无可奈何地接受了他送给名井的东西被别人拆开了的事实，还在凑崎递过来的三颗里挑了一颗自己吃掉。

“你要吗？”凑崎拢着掌心，也没多大地把握确认名井会给她面子，毕竟对方才慢条斯理地消灭掉午餐，所以Alpha在气氛安静下来时也不免为了自己的幼稚醋意而后悔，提着七上八下的心等着名井表态：无论她是接受还是拒绝，至少说句话也好。

似乎也是为了证明她们的关系并不生疏，又或者是默许了凑崎的所作所为，名井伸手选了那粒葡萄味的，她手腕上戴的那串细细的珠子因主人的动作轻轻地撞在在一起，发出极清脆好听的声音，凑崎在无意间碰到了她的手指，双颊再次无端地升起一阵燥热，她倔强地没别过脸去，发现名井上下扫了眼她的装扮，不像多管闲事的批评，只是点出她不大端正的态度。

“你又不穿校服。”

凑崎闻言也不恼，反而有点像是得了宠一样用手肘推推名井，表情是在怪她多此一举似的，转而又弯起眉毛，深琥珀色的眼睛一闪一闪的，对着班长笑。

“高桥君，”她要贿赂班长，几乎要将刚开封、名井根本没怎么吃的那包软糖全部倒在发愣之人的手心：“你千万不要告诉山田老师。”

她双手合十，表情很真挚地拜托他，分明是要他放过自己再次无视规矩的行为——其实高桥哪里会有闲心管她，而且就算班主任真的来了可能也懒得点名责备凑崎——他和五颜六色的软糖面面相觑，隐隐约约地看出Alpha的敌意以后有点不怎么开心，但还是想在名井面前维持懂礼貌的形象，何况留下来的理由也没有了，氛围还被凑崎搅得有些不自在，高桥又说了声日安，接着便识趣地走了。

“收买别人也要有点诚意，”名井想替凑崎压平领子上显眼的褶皱，看见她不知因什么原因而显得不大服帖的发尾翘起，关心她的话转了几个弯才说得没那么直白：“小心山田老师还罚你值日。”

“不要紧的，我和他说了这几天在加强练习，”凑崎的自在显然有原因：“穿制服不好换短裤。”

她顿了顿，又怕名井看出自己其实有恃无恐还故意对高桥阴阳怪气的嫉妒。

“这周末我有事。”凑崎在此时转移话题，将她来找她的理由说清楚，言外之意便是她恐怕不能叫名井去她家了——她们在教室的时候很少离得这么近，凑崎试图在对方黑漆漆的眼睛里找到某些象征着可惜的信号，不免看到名井的刘海乖乖地耷拉在眉毛下面，她这样很可爱——Alpha稍一晃神，还是不自主地被名井漂亮的嘴唇吸引了。

她伸手蹭蹭鼻尖，眨了眨眼。

“体育队要选拔，星期天下午才结束。” 

“准备得怎么样？”

“还不错。”

名井没有谈所谓补习的事而是先问她、将累赘的说辞咽了下去，她的话叫凑崎的心小小地雀跃了一下，于是她恨不得直接告诉名井这不是重点。

凑崎在旁边轻轻紧了紧拳头，下定了决心似地要将邀约抛给对方，只可惜这受到主观影响的仓促策略显得有些太过冲动。

“你那天晚上有时间吗？”

话出口的瞬间凑崎便感到不妥了，虽然她只有那时才得闲，但在夜晚叫上名井出门好像是超出寻常的放肆，过于安静的沉默在她主动从丢脸之中挣脱出来想到下一句话是什么才能作止，她咬咬舌尖强迫自己不要害怕：都说到这里了，没必要再打退堂鼓。

“我有话想和你说，”凑崎别过脸去，尽量让字句掷地有声却也不至于过于强势：“所以…如果你有空，我们可以去看电影…或者是去逛街。”

不太好在学校里开诚布公讨论、属于她们两个人的秘密，名井是一定知道的…

凑崎担心她介怀，刻意挑了这些人多的地方，同时在脑海里飞快地盘算这城市里唯一的电影院正在上映什么片子，她期待名井能选择电影，也许那样她们就能一起看一部爱情片，比如泰坦尼克号，凑崎不知道她为何一下就想起这部外国老电影，可能是因为Jack和Rose分别的场景在那时叫她落下了眼泪——可是它究竟有没有上映也是个困扰凑崎的难题——再说目前最需要介意的是名井的态度，Omega究竟会不会同意这个请求，而且她到底认不认为发生在卧室里的那一幕值得继续往下发展…诸如此类的问号在名井开口之前都得不到抵消。

凑崎见对方不回答，又一直撑着下巴望了窗外看，觉得自己这样有些局促，心思有过转圜，考虑要么就这样算了，就在她几欲要给名井拒绝的台阶下的时候，对方应了她。

“纱夏会游泳吗？”

凑崎不大明白她在此时聊起别的话题是心不在焉还是别的什么情绪作祟，可她没有办法拒绝名井的问话，尤其是听她叫自己名字的时候。

“会。”她想名井大抵真的很认真地对海洋有很严重的好奇心，所以又补了句解释，但愿名井能对自己的实力能有个概念。

“小时候学的。”

“那去游泳怎么样？”

凑崎有些意外。

“你想游泳？”她没有试图扑灭名井的热情。

“还好…但是你说有话要告诉我，我想有的地方比电影院和商场要适合聊天。”

凑崎张了张嘴，没马上发出声音。

“不愿意的话也没关系，”她让了一步，不希望名井以怜弱似的态度满足她：“我没有要强迫你的意思。”

名井扭过头，轻轻摇了摇脑袋表示无所谓，只是表情显得有些遗憾似的。

“我以为…”

她身上的体温贴着穿堂风拂过凑崎鼻尖，那气味已经从信息素换作了也许是被她晨间轻轻喷在手腕的栀子花香水，先前凑崎还为此感到可惜，现下却庆幸名井无法在这遐思的片刻发现她躁动的信息素。

“纱夏把我当作朋友以后就不会那么拘谨了。”

凑崎默默地咀嚼了朋友一词的含义，一下很难分辨出名井是否有心拿她寻乐子。

对方仍是一副天真的模样，眼神似乎是和高中生没有任何区别的纯洁，分明也是出落得美丽动人的十七岁少女。

她看起来绝不会是那个在空间狭小逼仄的卧室里玩弄她性器又害得她春心萌动的罪魁祸首，可事实如此。

名井将剩下的那几颗软糖全都给了凑崎，和她定下要去赴约的诺言。

现在好像没有那么适合游泳——虽然凑崎想这样不解风情地插一句嘴，但她和朋友在这个季节去的时候总是会暂时忽略还不算高的水温，所以她没有说出口——不用太过担心，凑崎安慰自己，反正她们那个晚上都会待在一起的。

*

凑崎的耐力几乎都要被等着公布队员名单的耗时磨光，她没有正儿八经地吃晚饭，在便利店拿了几枚硬币换了个御饭团，坐在公交车站时三口两口地吞进肚子，又胡乱地将塑料袋揣到兜里。幸好学校离海边很近，凑崎在座位上摇摇晃晃地跟着大巴拐了几个弯，就远远地瞧见砌好的灰色矮堤和沿岸而建的安全站，不过浅滩的救生员在夜晚到来之时总是比较爱玩忽职守，那地方对凑崎而言就是能换上泳衣的休息室——说起来，她装了浴巾以后鼓鼓囊囊的包还被田径部的指导老师兼校队教练中野先生嘲笑了——凑崎不甚在意，下了车就往那边跑。

六月份的海水浴场没什么人，日落以后能看见的影子也渐渐地稀少了，夕阳沉在地平线的另一边，现出世界的某种辽阔之感来，而远处那些环绕濑户内海的群山顶上没有出现明星，夜色在云层以上被暖风抹匀，路灯再没办法为脚下几寸的地面照明，但耳边簌簌响着的浪花声能作为分辨目的地的标志：海潮的盐腥味和初夏的温度将她脸上细细的绒毛都拂湿了。

凑崎知道自己离岸边越来越近，她隐约地望见雪白的泡沫一点点被礁石冲破的景象，定睛时发现沙滩上只零零散散地地铺着几张用衣服压住才不至于飞走的垫子。

现下这时分，想必很多人都去吃饭了，凑崎没花多大力气就在海岸靠西侧的空地上找着了背对着她抱膝坐好的名井。

她身上披了毛巾，光裸的小腿有一截露在外面，瓷白的皮肤像莹玉，名井有意将脚踝埋在沙子里，不知是为了玩还是单纯地觉得暖和，她戴了泳帽，可能是扎了头发以后再将它们挽起来才塞好的，于是她后脑勺的位置鼓起一块软绵绵的东西，凑崎在细沙堆成的流陷小路上走，踩出了好几个深浅不一的脚印，蹑手蹑脚怕被发现，动作也小心翼翼——直到她冲破安全距离，才“呼”的一声屈下膝盖借了惯性滑到名井的身侧。

女孩子被她弄出的动静吓了一跳，从发呆脱离出来的、有些懵懂的眼神里藏住的警惕心不大多，好像花了点时间认出她是谁，过了会儿就细声细气地同她打招呼，又像对待披风那样拢了拢身上的大毛巾。

凑崎看到她手腕上系着一条浅棕色的细绳，上面绑了储物柜的钥匙，她大概提前到了好长一段时间。

她本来想和名井道歉说自己来晚了，又认为对方并非不享受这样独处着看海的机会，于是不再推己及人地去体贴她，出于本能地想夸她几句，但说话的声音又被海浪来回冲刷沙岸的动静掩得模糊了下去，她不免也在心里笑名井选的聊天地方不够好，将手掌轻轻窝成喇叭状。

“南是专业人士…”凑崎的白色短袖被风扬得挂不太住，领口遮不了显得有些单薄的肩膀。

她在自己头顶比划了两下，指的是名井齐全的游泳装备。

“这样很帅。”

名井很少被别人这样说，凑崎看上去又是诚实的样子，她好像是以自问自答的方式轻轻反驳她。

“帅吗？”

“帅，”Alpha是想逗名井玩，她整齐的牙齿顺着嘴角上扬的小动作露了出来：“像小男孩。”

还没等名井对此表态，凑崎好像做了坏事似地急忙站起来，但看她那样子显然是不怕的，许是确认名井来赴约、出现在这里就是对她的信赖——这足以让凑崎喜悦很久了。

“南可以先热身了，”她将包抛在沙滩垫上，弯下腰在里面找什么东西，以很明事理的角度给名井提建议：“我去换衣服。”

对面有岩石铺作的狭长海岬，几块暗礁交错着从海底升起，和慢慢笼罩大海的月色逐渐融为一体。

都说海边能看到灯塔。

名井起身活动时还是没有找到，最大的光束不过只是临海马路两侧栽的铁杆路灯。

她转动手臂，试图让僵硬的肩颈肌肉也放松，名井本来还想再在原地跳几下，好让被海风吹得有些畏寒的身体暖和起来，可另一个人就踩着沙滩拖鞋从更衣室那边出来了。

凑崎有可能是为了弥补先前迟到的错误才加快了换衣服的速度，到名井跟前时还小口小口地喘着气。

她依旧顶着垂肩的长发——名井差不多能弄清楚为何她的发质不太好了——但出于害羞的缘故，一只手仍旧拽着浴巾：凑崎方才还敢出言调侃名井的勇气在看到她穿着泳衣的样子以后跑走了一半，她就像刚刚从哪里捞出来的塑像一样，身子僵在原地，只有眼睛找不到视线落脚的地方而忽上忽下地乱瞟，但她没有犹豫太久，只要她和名井变作一样的处境，也许就不用再怕了，凑崎找到一个说服自己而绝不是在耍流氓的借口，双手唰地松开，将用来蔽体的毛巾甩在沙滩垫上，一下露出修长的双腿和锻炼得有了线条的小腹。

女性Alpha的身体很美，凑崎的乳房丰满得到了漂亮的程度，还因为常跑步的关系，臀部也很紧实，这算得上是和面容一样英俊的身材到哪里都很引人注目——在年轻人因为Omega的夸赞而羞愧脸红之前，名井再次故技重施，成功地见了凑崎乖巧不语的安分摸样以后就转身，背对着无视了她，接着又赤脚靠近海岸线试探，似乎浑然不知自己的脊背和腰的那一线无一不美，几乎是要Alpha的心向着她奔去。

凑崎跟在名井后面，没看她，却果断地替她踩了几步水，被不怎么友善的温度刺得吸了口气，还是坚持着往里走——直到波浪曲折月光的纹路在她小腿肚上晃荡起来。

“有点冷，”凑崎在海里稍微活动了身体，决定给名井一点提示：“你真要下来？”

少女没回答，只是蹲好了，在手心掬了捧水，轻轻地往胳膊上泼，凑崎看出她的执着以后就笑——反正她迟早都要变得湿淋淋的。

因为平日和伙伴嬉闹，凑崎打水仗的功夫已经练得足够好，所以她更过分，甚至没让名井再有机会以大家闺秀的优雅手段适应这种刺激，不由分说地牵了她的手腕，想借着浮力轻柔地将名井拉过来，没想到却被后者没站稳的生涩经验牵连，凑崎跟着栽进去，被浪花拥抱着亲吻过后也呛了水，名井反倒没她可怜——Alpha尝到了又咸又苦的味道，脸颊由于剧烈地咳嗽而变红，头发像海草一样湿漉漉地黏在额头上，这叫她变得狼狈。

凑崎把名井逗笑了，她被鼻子堵着耳朵又嗡嗡响的游泳初学者记忆唤醒，很是不服气自己在名井面前又一次出糗，在意识到她们的距离似乎近得能够呼吸相闻、她的手还停在名井的腰间时也没退缩，等着心跳平息下来以后不满地腹诽了一句等下抽筋别又拉她垫背的抱怨，却还是放了对方在浅水区里像散步似地休憩。

危险的深水海域被用浮标连好的绳子拦住了，其实想翻过去是轻而易举的，凑崎经常干这种事，她从不觉得名井这样束手束脚的玩乐有趣——比如说随时都有可能搁浅的不适可以抵消掉无聊或者是一天的烦闷心事，她蹬了几下腿，却还是想着配合名井，便游到她前面，在漆黑一片的水洋之中转过头看她。

“你可以吗？”凑崎歪过脑袋，明显是在质疑名井主动提出游泳建议但似乎与之相悖、不怎么熟练的泳姿，她想伸手去扶她，又被对方的肯定截断了后路。

“我想…”名井往后退了退，想知道安全员有没有发现她的逾矩行为，再看向凑崎时，湿漉漉眼睛里似乎盛着一湾缓缓燃烧的、跳动的火焰。

“我们可以再往那边去一点吗？”

*

凑崎没有拒绝，就好像她轻易地为名井满足她想游泳的愿望、如今又带着她远离了那些人造的灯火那样——名井跟着她避开了礁石，在危险未知的海域里游了将近一千米，这数字是凑崎靠眼力和心算测量的技能得出来的，她其实也不大确定它的可靠性，而且因为太紧张名井的安全问题，潜泳时也没像以前那样谨慎地观察后路，好在凑崎出乎意料又庆幸地发现她并不是新手：名井舒展了几下身子以后就放开了动作，只不过确实不如在临海地带生活十几年的她自在——名井大概以为随着她们的动作而在海面上破碎的月光是专门蜇人的水母，而看她慌张的模样又很有趣，凑崎喜欢在她失去平衡时才慢慢悠悠地伸出手。

其实她今天本来就累了，接近一个星期的高强度训练叫她身体反应的速度没以前快，过低的水温也让她的脸开始发热了——当她们体温相贴时，Alpha已经控制不住那样露骨又直白的眼神，她扶着名井的腰，指腹贴着她细腻的肌肤划过去，极力地阻止自己留下更显眼印记的本能。 

也许得回去了。

凑崎的异样被渐弱的蹬水声暴露，名井发现她的胸膛起起伏伏的，身体浮潜的幅度也变得比先前大，看出她有些吃力，想起凑崎这几天比往常要辛苦——名井用手贴在她脸上试出偏高一点的体温，反被对方捣乱似地用脸颊轻轻蹭了蹭。

名井在东京读的高中是私立学校，每周有额外的自选体育课，也许是留有了童年时期在冈山县生活的记忆才对游泳有偏爱的习惯，自然知道什么被规定在了危险的范畴之内。

“走吧，”名井主动过去将凑崎牵着，要带她回去：“已经游了很久了。”

凑崎也明白自己缺氧了，因为她能感觉到脑袋有些晕乎乎的，张嘴呼吸时腮边也发麻，像醉了酒。

不过凑崎显然是认为突然的中断有些可惜，她还记得约名井出来的理由。

“我有话要告诉你。”

“上岸再说，这样下去你可能会得低温症。”

“像泰坦尼克号那样？”

这情形哪有生死之别那么严重，可凑崎指的不是这个——她不知道名井有没有看过这部电影，清不清楚Jack和Rose是情侣——这提醒了凑崎已经有些混沌的意识转醒，于是她长长地闭了一会儿眼睛，感觉身体被波浪轻轻推着往前，才接着往下接话。

“南的胆子很大，”凑崎好像要一件一件地给她数：“游泳、和我聊天，来我家…”

她刻意顿住，长长的沉默逼着对方不得不为此解释一番。

“是因为纱夏好像和大家都不一样，”名井算是诚实地答道，避开了直击要害的句子：“但现在好像又变得和大家一样了。”

凑崎其实不太想听到名井这样的评价，好像她没能展现出来她所喜欢的那面似的。

“我是Alpha，”她在这期间紧了紧名井的手，要为自己辩白，却也没把最关键的、名井在她身上做的恶作剧说出口：“你知道的。”

“那也许是我的信息素…或者是你的，我们的信息素很契合。”

名井的这番暧昧言辞让凑崎心生期待，但她的意思却不是她所盼望的那样。

“我做了那样的事，如果那时让你感觉到不舒服的话，真的对不起。”

对方的声音小了，这话叫凑崎生气，也让她难过，她们间最特殊又最情色的羁绊就是互补的第二性别者的身份，她不知如何证明自己其实并不全然只被名井的信息素吸引，同样深深地、以一见钟情的速度迷恋着她的性格以及外貌——那当然，名井生得这样漂亮的皮相，想不动心实在是太难——凑崎本来就没太想好要怎样表白，嘴唇却又因为寒冷的缘故哆嗦着发颤。

她深吸了几口气，希望自己能勇敢一些。

“我没有不舒服…”凑崎突悟了这句子能让人遐想联翩的成分，急忙刹住了话头：“我只是…我理解你…也听说发情期很难熬，你要因为我——我不知道，你说打针也好、那个用来贴的也好，都有副作用。”

“一点点而已，”名井倒像没事的人在安慰她，她不免又觉得丢脸：“纱夏以后再遇到其他的Omega就知道了，大家都是这样的，所以没关系。”

凑崎很难琢磨这是什么意思，其他任何一个Omega明明都无法和名井相提并论，她却偏偏要这样类比，好像在逼着她亲口承认她是特殊的那个，更何况现在还有高桥在追求她——凑崎在此刻想起了那个真的和软糖一样粘人、怎么甩也甩不掉的班长——与名井的谈话也迟迟踩不到重点，她的心里像被谁点了把火似的。

“我可以…”凑崎想说“帮你度过发情期”，可是事情已经不这么简单了，就如刚刚说的那样，她好像不是单纯地被她的气味吸引。

这种可怖又美丽的震颤更像是某种最简单的情愫所引起的，快要让凑崎发狂。

良久、在她眼里几乎能看到岸边的建筑物逐渐清晰的轮廓时，才终于决定踩住名井的圈套。

“南在我这里不一样。”

名井沉默不语，此刻她乌黑的眸子流露出的无邪让她看上去纯情极了。

“你知道我想说什么。”

她望着凑崎高挺的鼻梁濡出了水，脸上也红红的——却不是在胆小——名井觉得凑崎不那么雷厉风行时像个小女孩的矜持衬得她更加迷人。

“纱夏心里想的…”

名井漂亮的脸上沾着的水珠很像诱人吃下禁果的那条毒蛇之鳞，她在她面前笑，替海洋为那已经在凑崎胸口里摇晃着的躁动掀起了更高的风浪。

“我又怎么会知道呢？”

凑崎终于在她故意为之的装傻中败下阵来。

“我想…”

最令人害臊的情话被她拿来向心上人求爱，凑崎感觉她的心跳渐渐地发出了像一万只海鸟扑打着翅膀造出来的巨响，它和浪潮奔涌的频率重合。

“做南的Alpha。”

凑崎不再认为言语能再为她传达比动作更真心实意的情感，她直勾勾地盯着名井，一点点缩短了两个人的距离，得逞时饱满的唇瓣擦过她的侧脸，转而又在Omega鼻梁的那颗痣上印下了一个吻。

名井南没有反抗。

她血液里滚动着的、像是确认彼此心意后所拥有的陶醉幸福在这一瞬间盖过了自然界高昂的轰鸣呼啸。

Alpha借着没有缓和的燥热氛围，在水里环过名井纤细的腰，贪心地用鼻子去蹭她颈后的皮肤，哪怕凑崎现在根本闻不到她刻意注射了药物而隐藏起来的信息素气味。

“南…“

她很虔诚地、细细呢喃着唤她的名字——比起温柔的请求，这更像是无法拒绝的命令。

“让我做你的Alpha…”

*

到底在海里待了多久？名井也并不清楚，她和凑崎的手掌都因为长时间泡在水里而起了难看的褶皱，十指相扣时并不怎么舒服，沙滩上根本没什么人了，就连影子都照不出的昏暗地方适合年轻又懵懂的爱侣开荤偷腥，凑崎带着名井滚到方才她铺好的沙滩垫上时依旧和她亲密得难舍难分。

不知道是出了汗还是受了海水影响的缘故，她们接吻时嘴唇像铺上了层细盐似的，凑崎的长睫毛跟着摇曳的心旌轻飘飘地发颤，得了名井轻嘤一声张开嘴唇的应允，才终于尝到Omega嘴里甜甜蜜蜜的味道。

绵长热烈的吻根本没有办法缓解凑崎此时享有的痛苦、也可以说它无法冲抵她过度的期待，凑崎死死地抱着名井，觉得上岸以后的考验反而比方才在水里遇见抽筋的风险更为难熬。过于修身的泳裤把她下身那个不安分的家伙都暴露得一清二楚，在这样暧昧的拉扯下，它很快就隔着吸水的面料蹭到了名井平坦又没有赘肉的小腹。

情热简直以最快的速度俘获了年轻人的大脑，她捧着名井的脸，急切地、像溺水的人那样吮吸她小巧的耳垂，直到对方因为怕痒而笑着推她，这打情骂俏似的动作没有办法回绝凑崎，反而是在她滚烫的愿望里又加了一把火，凑崎忍无可忍，要借着凑近Omega耳朵的姿势说话，又硬生生地憋回了从同学那和AV中学到的“想操你”这样下流的字眼：名井分明就是在打趣着看她的窘相，不肯伸出援手，凑崎怕她这样有所保留是为了最后的逃跑，又担心站起来时被哪个路过的行人目击，于是心一横，当着名井的面，毫不知廉耻地分开了腿，双手沿着裤缝线上下撸动，不那么轻松地褪掉了湿哒哒的泳裤，将很快就受潮卷成绳条形状的平角内裤扔到一边——发胀的、让人多看几眼都害羞的阴茎也跟着主人的动作颤抖着弹动了几下，高高地翘起来。

这是凑崎身上最凶猛的地方、也是她最脆弱的要害。

她澄澈的狗狗眼睛好像都要为了这种痛苦的忍耐而滴出眼泪，手掌自发地贴着少女迷人的身体曲线向下游走，感觉下面硬得难受，害得她太阳穴也跟了突突地跳。

凑崎倾着身子引了她往下倒，胸部和名井柔软的乳房压在一起，和她想象的一样——凑崎忍不住捏了捏她软乎乎、也泛着象征了动情红晕的脸蛋，确实如此——Omega的哪里都是软绵绵的。

“南这样好可爱…”凑崎猛地发现她已经有些胡言乱语的迹象了，竟然这样大胆地、亲昵地夸赞名井，她后知后觉地有些害羞，调情的举动又和难以遮挡的纯洁真心呈现出了截然不同的对比。

Alpha一边扣着名井的下巴吻她、耐心地缠着她的小舌头，一边急不可待地将她湿淋淋的泳帽摘掉，纤细的手指就那样插进名井散落下来的乌黑发丝里。

不可避免的，少女的头发上沾上了细细小小的沙粒。

凑崎比想象中更好的吻技让名井呼吸不稳，她用手抵在她肩头，拉开了两人距离，转而摊开手掌，算是勉强地握住了Alpha那根贪色的大东西，她笑凑崎不学好，这种撩拨情郎的举动让她无从招架——名井的样子明明和平日里别无差异，说话时喑哑的尾音衬得那张足够的美丽的面容媚气横生。

凑崎并不在乎名井像个情人那样躺在她怀里时对她发起责难，便如她所愿地将罪责揽在自己身上。

“当乖孩子的话…”她摆正了阴茎的位置，手探到名井的下身，忍不住了似的将她的短裤往旁边拨。

“就不能…”Alpha那里圆钝的顶端轻轻地磨蹭着她已经湿润的裂隙，讲话被快感熏得蒙上了一层鼻音，缓慢地劈开了名井往外吐着水液的媚肉：“和你一起玩了…”

凑崎讨Omega欢心的天赋好像是与生俱来的，她无师自通地啄名井的脖子，故意不按抽插的节奏作弄对方，喉咙里哼着象征着极其爽快的呻吟。

做爱甚至比她想象得要舒服一万倍。

肉棒拔出来的时候会带着黏黏腻腻的水液，咕叽咕叽的色情动静就好像名井的小穴在亲吻她的阴茎一样，她从她膝弯的空隙伸出手去，将她的腿分得更开，逼迫着Omega将整根东西都吃进了身体里面。

名井被她这样粗鲁直白的占有折磨得差点尖叫，可是不能被其他人发现，如此难耐的刺激从她身上转移了部分，变成了凑崎被她用指甲划伤以后发出的闷哼。

Alpha没有因此停下，她撑在她上面，得偿所愿地见到了名井只在梦里露出过的脆弱表情——如此具象的画面第一次清晰得难以置信，直叫她幸福得想要落泪——性器官摩擦以后细细密密涌上来的快感在不遗余力地摧毁两人的意志。

荷尔蒙交缠的气味不停地诱惑凑崎，阴茎每次刮蹭到名井下身碰不得的地方时，滴着水的嫩肉就将她咬得更死，年轻的Alpha也涨红了脸，拼命地抵抗这让人精神都要彻底麻痹的快感。

“南的里面……”凑崎按住名井的腿，囊袋在肉刃进出时拍到她臀部以后发出来的啪啪声不绝于耳，淫靡又色情的水声在她胯下被搅动得啧啧作响：“简直像…要融化了一样…”

她出于本能地和名井说着叫人面红耳赤的淫言浪语，还捏着她的屁股往里面凿，相当纯情地闭上了眼，感受着她娇嫩细腻的小穴紧紧地舔吮着她的性器，在肌肤相亲之中软掉了声音。

凑崎轻轻地挺腰向上顶弄，一点也不舍得加大力度，恨不得就这样插着她不动：“你把我吸住了…”

许是发现凑崎深入顶进来以后久久嵌住她不肯抽离的异常，名井知道这个小处子快要受不了了——实际上她也被凑崎伸过来揉捏乳房的那只手弄得意乱情迷，甚至不知道自己有气无力的推拒究竟能不能被对方听进去。

“射出去…”名井细声细气地哀求她，但这样有些战栗的胆怯只激起了凑崎的施虐欲。

肉体碰在一起的黏腻感觉简直让她的魂魄都要为了名井从身体里飞走，而且贪吃的性欲正在违背主人的意志，名井的小穴越绞越紧，显然是诱骗她将精液浇在里面。

凑崎没答应，做出的行为好像在和她刻意唱反调似的。

她扣住了名井下意识拦在胸前的双手，逼得她柔韧的腰肢抵着地面弓起，这个角度让Alpha撞进了更深的地方。

“南今天来见我的时候…打了针对吧…”

凑崎没有让她回答，她俯下身，环住名井的脖子，和她接了个很深的吻，指腹摩挲着她没有抑制贴覆盖却依然平静的腺体，无视了Omega带着哭腔的求饶。

“就一次好不好…”

没有在发情期的身体并不能承担这种强度的撞击，还是说她在为了自己的渴求被凑崎看破的事实而感到羞耻。

“让我在你里面…”

某种超过阈值的快乐让名井头皮发麻，高潮迅速地攥住了她的心神，名井没反应过来，小腹的肌肉就因为酸涩的快意而收缩。

她被凑崎带着越过了浪花的尖尖。

名井攀着Alpha的肩膀，哪里有办法拒绝她不讲道理又失去控制的行径。

直到凑崎射精停止，她身体深处的颤抖才有所缓解。性器随着发泄结束以后从她的小穴里滑了出去，混在一起的体液也在滴滴答答地往外流。

名井累得不想说话，她的Alpha坏心眼地凑过来亲她的唇角，极为依恋地用柔软的舌头碾过她的痣，好像得了一件什么宝贝似的，眼里流露处少见的珍视。

“我说了…”名井恢复了几分平静，却依然难掩倦意，凑崎察觉到她此时的语气是要和她追究什么事，像毛茸茸的小狗主动去讨好主人那样摇起了尾巴。

“南太漂亮了，所以…”她甜甜蜜蜜地解释，说到最无耻的地方刻意停顿了一下，才又在理智归位时再度发誓：“下次不会了，我保证。”

潜台词是还要和她做爱的无赖意思，名井不知道是性欲催生着Alpha变坏还是她本来就这么狡猾——凑崎在她发呆时拉过被抛弃在一旁的浴巾替她盖上，也许是怕她着凉——名井忽地想起凑崎方才在游泳时的不适，显然Alpha的身体已经没有任何问题了，这事实由她亲自检验过。

凑崎体力的透支是因为她近日来的辛苦训练，名井终于记得还有哪件要紧事忘了问她。

“校队选拔怎么样？”

凑崎露了笑容，抑扬顿挫地同名井分享了跳远倒数但短跑第一的意外，好在最终的结果不错。

“所以下周开始训练…”她眨眨眼，唇角勾着狡黠的弧度。

“南很关心我。”

“你多关心关心我，”凑崎得到名井的默认以后便变本加厉地撒娇：“这样别人就不会觉得是我在欺负你了。”

“有人这么觉得？”

“高桥君。”

名井听闻以后闭着眼睛浅浅地笑，还泛着红晕的双颊再次浮现了很难发觉的小涡。

“那纱夏真的会欺负我吗？”

凑崎恍然间感觉今夜未露面的星星在刚刚那个瞬间一齐从她的头顶纷纷往下坠落，她急于向倾慕之人表明真心，所以一边吻她，一边说着昭然若揭的谎话。

“不会…”她轻轻扣住名井的五指：“当然不会。”


End file.
